Liberi Fatali
by Sakura123
Summary: Leon recalls events before and during the Heartless manifestation in Radiant Garden and the loss of his family. Tifa Lockheart returns to Bastion from a refugee planet. Cloud Strife tries to fix the broken 'friendship' between himself and Leon. HIATUS.
1. Prelude: Lionheart

**Liberi Fatali**

* * *

**Author: Sakura123**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama**

**Summary:** During **_Kingdom Hearts II_** Leon unwillingly recalls events before and during the Heartless manifestation in Radiant Garden and the loss of his family; Tifa Lockheart returns to Hollow Bastion from a refugee planet; Cloud Strife tries to rekindle the broken friendship between himself and Leonhart; Maleficent returns to the Garden with a plentiful army of nobodies to reclaim the world on orders from Xehanort (Xemnas). Leon finds himself fighting the darkness threatening to overwhelm his heart and his homeland.

**Disclaimer:** _Kingdom Hearts_ and all things related to the franchise are copyright of _Disney Interactive_ and _Square Enix_: All Rights Reserved. _Liberi Fatali, Sairin: Kata Tsubasa no Tenshi, The promised land, _and_ Tenrai Divinity_ lyrics are copyrighted to Uematsu Nobuo. Storyline and original characters are copyrighted to me, the author. All Rights Reserved.

**Author's Note:** (My 2nd KH story) Given that there isn't much information on what Hollow Bastion or Raidient Garden looked and functioned like in _Kingdom Hearts_ before its desctruction, my impression of its appearance and state before its destruction is solely based on what I saw and learned from _Kingdom Hearts_. _Recently my sister has started playing Kingdom Hearts II and Raidiant Garden/Hollow Bastion is very different from how I describe it, but that'll change the further I go into this story._ You'll have to excuse the problems or innacurate information. No flaming, constructive critism only.

* * *

**Prelude: Lionheart**

* * *

_So little time . . ._

_What do you want from me?_

_So much to explain . . ._

_Who are you?_

_The door is closed . . . ._

_Endshrouded in darkness . . ._

_Will you be ready . . .?_

_Why am I remembering this?_

The dream was always the same. Squall Leonhart found himself falling through murky gray clouds, no direction in particular. His blue eyes slowly began to open, he was becoming aware of his surroundings. It was all he was able to do anyhow, his body was paralyzed by the cold that managed to seep into his being. Squall's head fell back further his body made contact with the water yet he was barely aware of this transaction. His breathing was quickening now, his eyes opening just a little more. Where was he? Squall continued to drift further down into the water until his entire body tipped back and he was plummeting downward head first. The numbing aura in his being begins to flee, the warmth of blood running through is veins returns and his is able to move his body again.

Squall spins in a fluid motion watching in curiosity as the air bubbles swarmed around his legs and arms, escaping his parted lips. Turning himself upright he lands softly on the bottom of the void sea, he examines his bare feet for a moment then looks up. He knew he wasn't in his bedroom but was unworried by this as he stepped forward. The ground illuminated in an instant and Squall shielded his face as thousands of doves began to converge around him before fleeing into the darkness. Lowering his arms he stares down at the ground, the image of orange painted glass bearing the picture of his mother and another woman younger than his mother laid below him. His eyebrows arch in curiosity as he looks around him. He notices his breathing isn't so labored anymore. The water is gone in its place a blacker void than the sea. He stands on a platform that stretches down into endless darkness. Squall steps forward cautiously wondering how he was going to get back home before his mother found him missing.

Three platforms appeared around him surrounding him in their circle. Squall noted that they're all weapons, things he is familiar with. The one before him is a short sword, the second a shield and the last a staff bearing an orb with two smaller circles atop of it on each side, the center crowned with the face of a lion. _Choose wisely, for they will decide your fate in this world._ Squall jumped at the sound of the voice that echoed above him through the darkness. "Choose wisely," He says unaware of his voice is absent. Squall examined each weapon carefully, though he could not deny the short sword was the more attracting out of the three items. Quickly he grabbed the sword out of its mid-air suspension, he slashes the air excitedly. The image of his father appears in his head, he grinned widely. Now he could be more like his father in spite of the fact that the man favored a machine gun over a sword. Squall's ears perk up, in the distance the sound of singing could be heard.

* * *

_Excitate vos e somno, liberi mei_

_Cunae non sunt_

_Excitate vos e somno, liberi fatali_

_Somnus non eat_

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone there!" He tried to shout. His voice is muted, no sound escapes his mouth no matter how many times he moves his mouth. Squall became worried as he raced out further onto the platform he stood upon. Without warning it began to shatter into a million pieces, the face of his mother destroyed. Squall loses his footing as the ground beneath him gave way and dropped him into the endless darkness. His legs kick furiously at the air as though such a taxing effort would save him from the unknown fate in the darkness. The air that rushed past his face was thick with heat, he coughed as he tried to breathe the air. His blue eyes widened at the sight of another platform spiraling faster and faster toward him. The painted glass was now a deep red bearing wisps of feathers surrounding the silhouette of a male lion's face. _Griever._ Squall landed loudly on the red surface, his heart thumped wildly in his chest as his head snapped from side to side. His head was throbbing with pain now as his heart beat was becoming louder. The singing continued in the distance wrapping him in its enchanting spell of beauty, Squall fought against the eerie feeling of familiarity as his legs ushered him across the red surface. He wanted to call out to his parents, his sister --anyone at this point--- but his lips were pressed tightly against each other preventing him from speaking. In a mist of dust that sparkled like diamonds a door appeared at the end of the platform. His heart beat was now echoing along with the singing. Once at the end of the platform he grabbed the handle of the door.

A strong tug let him know it was locked, he looked about him before noticing something was wrong with his shadow. He stared down at the ground, his shadow was moving on its own accord pulling itself out of its two-dimensional form and becoming three-dimensional. It stared back at him with glowing yellow eyes then began to increase in size, Squall felt as though it was him shrinking and not shadow growing in side. The shadow disfigured itself from his shape into the shape of a monstrous creature, tentacles wrapped around his face revealing on his glowing yellow eyes; His stomach began to rot away, the hole reconfiguring itself into the shape of a heart. His legs became toned revealing the shape of well toned muscles through its black skin. His arms were the last to reshape themselves to the right size to fit its massive body. It towered over its former owner, a malevolent gleam its yellow eyes. Squall felt the sword appear in his hand and his body fall into a fighting stance, his blue eyes were full of fear but his body brimmed with determination and strength to fight. _What am I doing? I can't fight this thing! _

* * *

_Surgite_

_Inventite hortum veritatis_

_Ardente veritate_

_Urite mala mundi_

_Ardente veritate_

_Incendite tenebras mundi_

_Valete, liberi_

_Diebus fatalibus_

* * *

The vocals seem to empower the unknown determination that swarmed in his being. His body ignored his frantic thinking, he dodged the shadow's fist as it came down on him. Squall rolled across the painted glass platform and launched himself at the shadow's fist, the short sword its target with blinding speed and perfect aim. Squall looked down at the pool of darkness that now surrounded his former shadow's hand, soon many shadows began to appear around him. His body ignored the fear that enthralled his mind and continued to slashing the shadow's hand until recoiled and it stood upright. Squall jumped away from the smaller shadows and began to attack them individually, they fell to his blade each time barely getting a chance to hit him in rebellion. Excitement soon began to overcome his fear, he slashed at the demi-shadows like a master swordsman and eliminated them until there were none left to fight. His former shadow reeled thrusting his chest out, a surg of energy burst from his stomach scattering into a million points of dark light. Squall did his best to beat them back but he was hit more times than he would care to remember. His legs froze for a brief moment when the dark light hit him in the back, Squall let out a soundless cry of pain as his body was wracked with pain.

The shadow wailed in approval and brought his fist down on the young man. Squall felt his arms rebel against the pain and block the large fist with his blade. He would not let himself be swallowed by the darkness just yet. The shadow pulled its fist away from the young man's blade and prepared for another attack. Squall let out a gasp of surprise as his legs unlocked from their paralysis, he dodged the shadow's fist with ease. Another pool of darkness swirled into existence, the demi-shadows breathed new life crawling out of their imprisonment. Squall sprung forward slashing the shadow's giant fist ruthlessly with dizzying speed, his stomach churned violently with nausea the quicker his moves became. The shadow reeled backward again and shot off more dark light from its stomach, the demi-shadows leapt into the air and swallowed the dark light. They too began to increase in size. Squall's arms suddenly ceased in their attack leaving his body exasperated from the effort of attack. He let out an involuntary gasp of surprise finally noticing the demi-shadows had lengthen considerably. They now bore bodies his length. The former demi-shadows jumped at him with incredible speed barely giving him enough time to block a single head-butt. Squall's arms felt like over-stretched rubber bands but he had no control over what they did, the singing was becoming stronger with ever hit he received. It wouldn't be long before he was overwhelmed by their relentless attacks.

* * *

_Fithos lusec wecos vinosec_

_Fithos lusec wecos vinosec_

_Fithos lusec wecos vinosec_

_Fithos lusec wecos vinosec_

* * *

The shadows surrounded him once his guard was down, they sprung forward ready to deal the killing blow. Squall felt his heart burning with anticipation as his body burst with his final bout of his energy, spiritual energy. His short sword illuminated with the power of his soul, it burst into flames transforming itself into the weapon it was destined to become. Squall's cry broke through the deafening chants of the unearthly voices and his sword met his enemy eagerly. The blade sliced through the guts of the shadows destroying them once more, their yellows eyes glowed in disbelief as they vanished. Squall could feel the spark in his soul ebbing with every blow he made to the shadows, he pressed on nonetheless. The shadows howled in pain in response their master's anger, Squall's sword dealt the killing blow the final shadow and clattered to the floor. Squall let out a cry of pain as his body cramped with screams of his soul's ululation he fell to the ground next to his weapon.

This could not be happening to him, he couldn't die just yet! His former shadow lowered itself to the ground, on its knees its hands cupped its master and raised it from the ground. Squall looked on helplessly as the darkness wrapped around his body, seeping into the pores of his skin. His sword seemed to respond to its wielder's call, it stood upright on the tip of its blade and began to spin. It launched itself upward straight into the palm of the shadow's hand that its master was not on. The shadow bellowed in pain dropping Squall, the young man landed on his feet in spite of his own pain. The sword dislodged itself from the shadow's hand and landed in Squall's grasp. For the first time he noticed how different the sword had become. The handle was that of a handle of a gun but instead of a barrel there was a long shimmering blade in its place. On the end of the gun handle resided a chain and pendant the shape of the lion's face he stood upon.

_The Gunblade. . . ._

_A weapon of great and terrible destruction . . ._

_It will protect your heart and others . . ._

The shadow continued to howl in pain, its body quickly disintegrating into nothingness. Squall watched wearily as it vanished into the darkness from whence it came, his shoulders slouched when all became silent. The gunblade vibrated with anxiety from the battle, Squall took a look at his exposed arms. The veins showed more through his skin, but no other signs of irregularities. It hurt to breathe. His eyes stared out into the darkness, a sem-spiral of stairs began to appear behind the door behind him. Turning he grabbed the handle again, his hand shaking with fear. _Do not fear the darkness, it cannot claim you lest your forsake all hope . . ._ Squall felt uneasy when the voice trailed off. Swallowing against his own doubt he pulled on the door, it opened slowly. Blinding white light flooded his vision, his body was pulled through the door and onto the spiral staircase. Squall found himself unable to control his movements and watched helplessly as his body raced up the stairs toward yet another glass painted platform. This time the blue glass bore the image of his father and sister. The blank look in their eyes sent chills up the boy's spine. Squall raised his attention from the picture of family in time to catch sight of a familiar pair of yellow eyes. Squall felt himself back up raising his gunblade in preparation.

The shadow did not move from its place. Its eyes began to burn bright yellow, Squall kept himself ready for attack. Quicker than he could react the shadow's eyes vanished as though they had never been there. Squall's brow creased in confusion, he looked about him cautiously wondering if the shadow was playing tricks on him. The darkness began to enshroud the platform, Squall felt his throat tighten up in panic. The light began to dim. He jumped away from where he stood when the darkness crept up below. Squall landed awkwardly on the edge of the platform, his toes gripped the surface frantically as he tried to pull his weight forward. The giant shadow's fist burst out of the darkness, Squall watched as its long fingers closed themselves around him trapping him in their grasp. Try as he might he could not get loose from the behemoth's grasp, the shadow crawled onto the platform allowing itself to be pulled into darkness that had overwhelmed the stage. Squall felt himself fall onto the ground, as he pushed himself off his back black vines wrapped around his arms and legs. He was being pulled into the darkness after the shadow. The more he struggled against it the further he sank into nothingness. Squall could feel his breath being strangled from his body as the darkness grabbed him by the neck pulling him further under. The last thing he remembered were the sound of the singing voices.

* * *

_Burning with the fires of truth_

_Sear with flame the darkness of the world_

_Burning with the fires of truth_

_Kindle to ash the evil of the spirit_

_Be strong, children,_

_on that fated day_

* * *

(TBC)


	2. Day One: Manifestation Destiny

**Day One: Manifestation Destiny**

* * *

_You will be the one to guide him. . ._

_Are you ready to face your destiny . . .?_

* * *

A strangled cry escaped Squall's chapped lips as he thrust himself forward from his lying position. His hand unconsciously clutched his chest. Squall's heart throbbed hard against his hand. His heart rate was erratic indicating the ordeal he went though. The sunlight burned bright through the curtains of his bedroom bringing him out of his half-dazed state. His chest heaved heavily as he pulled himself out from underneath the sheets. As his feet touched the ground he noted his arms and legs still felt weak, Squall looked about his bedroom to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. His undershirt and boxers stuck to his skin, it was the first time he realized he was drenched in his own sweat. Squall groaned placing a hand on his head, a dizzy spell coming upon him. 

The door of his bedroom opened slowly, a head of brunette poked into the room. 19-year-old Ellone Leonhart was unaware of her brother standing next to his bed as she stepped inside the room. In her hands she balanced a tray of food meant to be Squall's breakfast if his stomach allowed it. He had come down with a nasty fever after staying out in the rain two weeks ago (According to Cloud). Cloud had brought him to their home ----in the third district of the Garden--- equally soaked from the storm as his friend since childhood.

When Laguna wanted explanation as to how Squall had ended up in such a state Cloud was unable to give them the answer they sought. He left quicker than Laguna could react to his retreat. And so Squall had been confined to his bedroom until the fever was gone from his body, which was difficult given his state. But now he was getting over his illness and Ellone couldn't be more happier for her brother. The look of resentment toward his own bedroom and the house was becoming more and more noticeable.

Ellone was thrown out of her thoughts when the tray collided with the chest of her fifteen year old brother, she let out a yelp of surprise. Squall watched motionlessly as the tray clattered to the floor spraying his breakfast across the floor and on his feet. The dinnerware laid broken on the floor next to the tray. Ellone's hair prickled, ashamed to be caught off guard. And by her brother off people. "Squall, what are doing out of bed! You should know better!" Ellone chided. Squall blinked wearily at his sister, he couldn't begin to count how many times he had been told to 'stay in bed' now. Squall crouched down to his sister's level preparing to help her pick up the broken dishes but his hand was swatted away. "Sis I'm fine. I've been over my cold for weeks now," Squall answered monotonously. Ellone met her brother's fierce blue gaze, they held a flicker of something different in them.

An unbidden sort of strength almost. Without thinking her hand pressed itself against his forehead to check for a fever, his skin was cool on contact. She held her hand under his nose, Squall purposely huffed at her. So he wasn't lying when he said he was over his fever. _Just when I was getting used to caring for him too,_ Ellone removed her hand from under his nose. "All right fine. Get yourself washed up, I'll take care of this mess," Ellone grumbled dejectedly.

Squall gave her a curt nod of his head then leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek, he grinned in satisfaction when she jumped. "Thanks, I'll see you later Elle," Squall rushed past his sister, in a series of movements he had grabbed his clothes, boots, and jacket and was down the hall. Ellone continued to pick up the shattered pieces of glass, in the corner of the room the sunlight reflected strong off a pendant swinging patently back and forth.

* * *

Squall straightened the collar of his jacket as he stepped out of the bathroom, his legs were steadily getting used to being used again. It had only been three weeks since he had fallen ill, but to Squall it might as well have been a lifetime ago. He strode through the living room sensing not a soul inside, the aroma of food being cooked reached his nose. Squall stepped into the kitchen spotting a familiar body hunched over the sink scrubbing furiously at a saucer. Raine Leonhart was oblivious to her son's presence in the kitchen as she placed the wet dish into the dish rack next to her, a sigh escaped her lips as she reached into the soapy water for the next dirty plate.

"Okassan," Raine turned abruptly brandishing her wet rag like a weapon. She stopped in mid-toss realizing it was own son that had called her. When had his voice become so unfamiliar to her ears? "Squall," Raine let the dish rag fall from her fingers, she rushed over to her son and enveloped him in the strongest hug she could muster. Squall welcomed his mother's embrace in spite of the fact that he could not move his arms to return the gesture, Raine pulled back to examine his face. The color had returned to his face, he looked stronger than before and he obviously had grown since the last time he stood next to her. "Squall, are you feeling all right?" She asked, her hand running across his face.

Squall nodded quickly, the image of his mother's sullen face on the painted glass platform flashed before his eyes sending a chill through his spine. He stared down at Raine a little longer before a voice called to him. "Squall, good to see you on your feet!" Laguna Loire's voice made Squall go rigid in the body with acrimony. Laguna stood in the back door dressed in a short sleeved light button down shirt and khaki pants. His long hair pulled back in a pony tail with only a few loose strains of hair hanging limply in the front. Raine smiled at her husband to let him know he was welcome. Squall twitched when another rapidly flashing image of his sister and father's face on the blue painted glass appeared before his eyes again. "Good to be on my feet. Laguna," Squall answered robotically.

Laguna continued smiled in spite of his son's cold demeanor toward him, he stepped aside when Squall headed in his direction. Squall made brief eye contact, Laguna grunted slightly when his shoulder brushed against Squall's. The young man pretended not to notice as he jogged down the path, he leapt over the fence. He strolled down the mildly busy sidewalk until he was out of sight. "He called me Laguna," Laguna said rather disheartened. Raine nodded in affirmative. Laguna looked to his wife, concerned. "He is still mad at me?" Laguna scratched the side of his head wearily. Even before he fell sick, Squall was sore at his father's long absences from home (for reasons he never disclosed to his son or Ellone), his mother's workload, and not being able to follow like he did done as a boy in one point of his life. Or so it seemed to Laguna. Raine placed a reassuring hand on her husband's shoulder. "He'll come around Laguna, he always does," Raine said softly. Laguna was still feeling uncertain, glad that Raine wasn't holding anything against him. Squall had been angry at him any times for many reasons, but he had never stayed as angry for this long. "Maybe," Was all he could muster to say.

* * *

_Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_

_Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_

_Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_

_Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_

* * *

Squall traveled through the narrow streets of the third district toward the lifts, his lungs steadily welcoming the fresh air. He hardly realized how stuffy it was in his house until he breathed the outside air. Wisps of his hair brushed against his forehead tickling him as they went back and forth in the process. Above the crowded buildings the blue sky and greeted him as he stepped out of the shadows of the buildings. He stopped for a moment to gaze upon the large structure in the distance.

Divided from the city by the stretch of water and the waterfall that rushed below the base of the castle (Squall remembered traveling down in a lift to the cavern below the castle), the home of their ruler Ansem and his students among other local residents. Respectfully the entire town surrounded the massive castle that rested on a slab of land ---big enough to be a single island. Squall had never really met Ansem with his own two eyes, he had just seen pictures of the man in magazine and books. He didn't need to know how their ruler looked like to know that he commanded a great army that protected this peaceful world they lived in. An army Squall imagined being apart of.

He didn't know why, but he had never told his family that he applied hopping to be recruited. A good thing he thought, pulling his jacket up on his shoulders. He didn't get accepted anyhow. Didn't even have to read the entire letter to find out, the apologetic looks from Cloud and Yuffie that day when he went to see them were evidence enough. Maybe he was overacting. Squall shook his head, no that wasn't possible. He continued through the streets until he reached the first district, from there he followed the street signs to the neighborhood the Heartilly's lived.

He ignored the snooty looks shot in his direction by keeping his eyes forward on the cobblestone sidewalk ahead of him until he reached the end of the block. He stopped before a lavishly decorated lane that lead to the largest --and most possibly--- grandest looking house in the neighborhood. _The Heartilly household_, Squall thought feeling on edge. Rinoa's parents were a big to do in Radiant Garden, only second to Ansem himself.

Julia Heartilly was a famous performer (singer/song writer) and her husband was a general for Ansem's army. Rinoa herself was something of an spoiled army brat, though she rarely showed any kind of behavior that honored the title. At least not to her friends. Squall wondered why they had to have such a eye-catching house to live in, they were only three people! The house was big enough for six people to live in it. Leonhart knocked three times on the oak door and awaited for a response. A moment later the door cracked open revealing Julia. Squall bowed immediately then resumed his stance. "Mrs. Heartilly, how are you?" Squall said as politely as he could. Julia stepped out of the house with a smile that seemed to make her glow. "Hello Squall. Are you here to pick up Rinoa?" She inquired casually. Squall nodded stiffly looking away for a minute. He wondered if she remembered the silly crush he had on at thirteen. "She'll be down in a minute. I don't know how, but she said any minute you would be knocking on the door. And lo' and behold. Here you are," Julia said.

Squall looked genuinely curious as to how Rinoa would even know how he'd come to see her. He meant for his presence to be a surprise. So much for that. "Maybe she saw me -" Julia waved her hand causing Squall to close his mouth, his response to her comment swallowed. She studied him intently, her head tilting slightly to the side before a smile graced her features. By now Squall thought he would be used to the Heartilly's intense staring sessions, save it made him feel like he was supposed to confess to something. "How are your dreams? Any better?" Julia's question came out of nowhere startling the young man. His placid expression faltered slightly. "I--- no, not really," He answered quietly. Julia nodded her heard understandingly. Ever since his fourteenth birthday Squall had been plagued a dream much like he had recently experienced. Only the first time he had hardly touched the surface of the ocean he fell into. As the months rolled by his dream began to reveal more and more of itself but stop at a certain point, he never told anyone about them.

At some point or another, Julia had come to visit his parents. When he was left alone with the woman he found himself describing his dream to her. Whenever he got the chance he would tell Julia about the new part of his dream and had been doing so ever since. "I saw it. The entire thing. . . I think. I was swallowed by this darkness," Squall said, quietly. Julia wanted to ask him to describe more of his dream, truly interested. Before she had the chance Rinoa came bounding down the stairs toward the door. Julia released the door knob when she felt the door being pulled away from her. "Good morning mother," Rinoa kissed her mother on the cheek. Julia gave her daughter a genuine smile as Rinoa grabbed Squall's hand.

"Have fun you two," She said stepping back into the house. Squall nodded his quickly to the woman as he was dragged down the lane by Rinoa. Once Julia closed the door he allowed himself to be lead by his friend. "I'm sorry if mother talked your ears off. She's been so lonely with father gone away from home," Rinoa apologized. Squall shook his head falling in stride with her. "Its not a problem. I didn't mind her talking," Squall answered. Rinoa smiled slyly at the boy beside her tucking her hair behind her ear. "Is that because you had a crush on her?" Rinoa said jokingly. Squall knew better than to look even the least bit bothered by her question, he shook his head his face impassive. Rinoa shrugged her shoulders afterward and soon let him lead the way.

The two conversed about various things happening in their own lives, Rinoa brought up his illness once or twice ---how he got sick, or why Cloud never came to visit him--- Squall dismissed the questions with quick answers. Soon they arrived at the lift station which would take them to the castle. Squall watched the various people ---singles, groups, families, or just rambunctious children--- climb on several of the four lifts available for use. The fifth one, oddly enough, the one to lead to the underground cavern below the castle was out of order and been like that eight months.

Yuffie had said that Ansem was up to something he didn't want the people to know about. That's why the fifth lift was out, he was creating a weapon of mass destruction. Cloud had dismissed her conspiracy theory as childish over imaginative rambling. Firmly stating she was a little girl with nothing better to do but make up stories. While Squall's good sense and better judgement agreed with Cloud, his instincts said otherwise. Something was amiss, including the strange behavior of their leader as of a late. Squall just couldn't put his finger on it. "Squall?" Rinoa's voice brought him out of his train of thought. "What is it Rinoa?" He said testily.

Rinoa grinned and pointed to the third vacant lift. "Oh. Excuse me," Squall said, almost bowing. Rinoa stopped him before he could get low enough and pulled him onto the lift, the machine shuddered to life and began to move at a steady pace. Squall was intent on staring out at the scenery until Rinoa's hand cupped his face and forced him to face her. "Squall, we're friends right?" She asked. Squall nodded his head slowly not sure what she was getting at. Rinoa's eyes fell downcast examining her feet. "Can you keep a promise?" She continued. Squall again, nodded his head. Rinoa became chipper again removing her hand from his face, she placed her hands on her hips. Squall's blue eyes shifted off in the distance, they were almost at the garden, Rinoa better hurry up with whatever she had to say. "Okay! You have to promise not to bow to me or address me as Ms. Heartilly. I'm not your superior, I'm your friend, okay?" Rinoa said.

Squall stared into her almond shaped eyes as though to question her, Rinoa's fierce gaze told him to do otherwise. A small smile graced his lips for the first time in her presence. He raised his hand and pressed all his fingers save his pinky against the palm of his hand. "Okay, I promise," Squall said. Rinoa smiled more broadly wrapping her pinky finger around Squall's gloved one. As the lift came to a stop the two nodded to each other then stepped off. Squall lead the way through the lush floral path way to the place where they always met the others. Rinoa had always been dazzled by the number of flowers the Garden managed to keep, let alone keep them all from wilting.

The guards paid them little attention beyond a nod of recognition, the large doors opened and let them inside the castle. They traveled through the massive hallways full of people, mostly officials of Ansem. They passed through the large hall where two sets of stairs separated by a fountain resided. Rinoa raced Squall up the stairs on the right, Squall obliged taking the left. In the end Rinoa was the first to the top (she had a head start after all). They traveled another hall until they found the large double doors to the library. Squall released Rinoa's hand to open the doors, Rinoa stepped past him and ventured past the first bookcase toward the reading table.

Squall followed after her, his hands at his side. "Hello madame. How are you and Kairi?" He heard Rinoa greet the old woman that always sat at the table. Squall leaned against the railing of stairs watching the girl interact with the elderly woman. "Oh, hello Rinoa. Kairi and I are doing fine. How are you today?" Madame responded. Rinoa nodded her head enthusiastically, the two began to talk. As usual Squall would be ignored until they were done. Squall blinked when he noticed the little redhead girl staring at him with her large blue eyes.

He nodded his head to the side curious to know why she felt the need to stare at him whenever he came to this place. The redhead girl (Kairi) placed her hands over her face pretending to hide, a moment later she came out from behind her hands and stuck her tongue out playfully at him. Squall kept his arms folded across his chest, closing his own blue eyes he reopened them again and they were cross eyed. He also stuck his tongue out at her, but only for a second. Kairi giggled at his funny face and proceeded to make another one.

She pulled at her face and stuck her tongue out at him. Squall chuckled quietly. Pressing his thumb against his nose he twiddled his fingers and wagged his tongue at her. This time Kairi laughed aloud causing Rinoa and the elderly woman to turn. Squall resumed his impassive expression and normal position before they had a chance to see what he was doing. Rinoa smiled secretly then returned her attention to the elderly woman. Without being noticed Kairi removed herself from her seat, Squall watched her walk pass Rinoa toward the other side of the book shelf the table sat next to. She waved goodbye and proceeded to look for books, Squall did the same before his hand was caught in Rinoa's grasp again. "Have a good day, Madame," Squall said as he was lead away again. The elderly woman did not move though that was not to say that she did not hear the young man.

Rinoa and Squall made their way up the stairs, passing the large sunlit window they spotted Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, and another teenager with long hair among them. Yuffie was the first to acknowledge their approach waving excitedly. "Hi, Squall, Rinoa!" Yuffie cried grinned from ear to ear. Rinoa waved to the younger girl and ran ahead of Leonhart who kept his pace at a minimum. Rinoa hugged the girl. When he reached the others he gave a curt nod to his head. Yuffie leapt from the edge of the rail where she sat to scold Squall for being such a slowpoke but the raven haired girl placed a hand over her mouth, Yuffie never had chance to get a word out. Squall titled his head to examine the young woman that faintly resembled Rinoa. Her attire was all black, a pair of pants underneath a short skirt. She wore a open vest that revealed a white sleeveless shirt and suspenders.

Two silver earnings hung from her ears and glittered in the sunlight. A smile spread on her lips, Squall's heart skipped a beat. The other woman beside his mother from his dream! ". . . Tifa Lockheart," He said as-a-matter-of-factly. Tifa's lips parted revealing her teeth which were graced by braces. "Hi, Squall, I didn't think you'd forget me," Tifa giggled, her hair bouncing with every move she made. Squall almost had. Tifa was last of his friends he had befriended during elementary school. She left after graduation because of "family issues." They hadn't seen her since. Her reappearance was certainly a shock to his system. Tifa released Yuffie's mouth from captivity. Yuffie stepped out from between the two teenagers grumbling something as she walked away.

Tifa embraced Squall tightly, Squall felt awkward in her arms at first then returned the hug with equal strength. He stepped out of her arms to examine her face one more time to verify. "Its been awhile Tifa. What happened?" He asked. Yuffie jumped up between the two again only further indicating that she was baby of the group. "Yeah, how come you didn't come back to see us?!" She inquired loudly. Tifa looked to Cloud and Aerith who were interested as well to know of her absence. Tifa sighed admitting defeat. "My father passed away after graduation. I had to take care of my mother and sister until things were settled. It took awhile but we managed to straighten things out. I'm back now. I don't have to take care of them all the time," Tifa explained running her hand across her face. Aerith came forward she placed a hand on Tifa's shoulder, Tifa smiled sadly. "We're here for you if need to talk," Aerith said. Tifa nodded her head quickly replacing her sad face with a more upbeat expression. "Thanks. Now what are we gonna do? We can't mope around here," Tifa said.

Squall nodded his head in silent agreement, he hardly wanted to grieve over someone he didn't even know. Rinoa joined Squall at his side sending another reassuring smile in his direction. Yuffie was the first to offer an idea. "Hey, I know, why don't go searching for ruins in the castle. Like we used to?" The five older teenagers looked at each other deliberating whether or not that was the best thing to do with their time. It wasn't like they had come with any stellar ideas themselves beyond hanging in the library (which was something they had been doing for a while now).

Cloud stepped forward extending his hand forward. "I'm in. Anything's better than standing around there," He grumbled. Aerith was second to extend her hand, she placed it atop of Cloud's, Tifa was third, Yuffie was fourth followed by Rinoa. "I'll come too. I wanna be teamed with Squall," Rinoa chimed. Squall walked forward placing his hand atop Rinoa's. "That's fine with me. I wouldn't mind looking around this place again," He said, blue eyes brightening. Cloud Strife nodded his head to signify their mutual agreement. His mako-blue eyes shifted to Squall who kept his focus on their hands. They broke their formation and the other began to choose whom they wanted to be paired with. "Squall," Cloud's voice rang over the chatter of their friends. Squall shifted his gaze from the sun lit window to Cloud. Cloud pointed to the first floor. "We need to talk."

* * *

Squall followed Cloud into a more secluded place of the library. Kairi peered over the side of the bookshelf as the two made themselves comfortable against its structure. Squall's blue eyes shifted to Kairi and waved a hand at her. Cloud also took notice of the young girl and did the same. Kairi knew better than to stick around when she wasn't wanted, waving to the two boys she ran off to meet up with her grandmother. Squall waited until he heard the scratchy voice of the old woman to say anything. His eyes focused on Cloud. "So, what did you want talk about?" Squall asked uneasily.

Cloud folded his arms across his chest as opposed to Squall who had his arms hanging at his side. "Did you find out what kind of weapon you were getting?" Cloud asked first. Squall's slouched at the mention of choosing a weapon of his very own. The two had been eyeing certain weapons in Cid Highwind's shop in the first district. Cloud had found the exact weapon he wanted; A sword called the Buster Sword, a legendary weapon said to give its rightful wielder tremendous strength and overall advantage in any battle. Cloud had been saving up for the weapon which cost over a 1000,000 worth in munny. Squall on the other hand had a harder time searching for the perfect weapon for himself.

Cloud said it was because he was too picky. Squall didn't think so: For him, choosing that special weapon that would forever replace their wooden long swords was not a task to be taken lightly. "No. But I did have a dream about a Gunblade. Its suppose to be a weapon a great and terrible destruction," Squall said dryly, mocking the voice in his dream. Cloud rolled his eyes shrugging his shoulders. Squall had a thing of ancient weapons. Ever since he heard of Laguna's 'machine gun' Squall was curious to know what other weapons existed before his time. "You of all people should know Gunblade's have been defunct for over a thousand years. The last person to ever wield such a antique was the fallen God Hyne, who in turn is a myth, so it doesn't exist," He grumbled annoyed. Squall stared at Cloud for a moment taking notice of agitated expression on his face, his steadily creasing brow and tapping foot.

There was something else bothering him besides his obsession with ancient weapons. "Cloud," Squall said, his voice stern. "What did you really want to talk about. I rather not spend all day beating around the bush." Cloud stared up at Squall through his spiked bangs that hung over his face, the angry look in Squall's eyes told him it was not wise to stall, get to the reason he brought him down here. Cloud hunched his shoulders mentally preparing himself for what was to come. "Do you remember the fight we had---" He inquired. Squall rolled his eyes. "How could forget? You thought I was making eyes at _Aerith_, of all people," Squall answered tersely. "You never did apologize for that."

Cloud tried not to look too irritated by the tone Squall had taken, the way he mentioned Aerith's name and so forth. He continued. "Sorry," He stated quickly, meaning it. He continued on with his original subject. "Remember we decided to have that sparring match in the rain?" Cloud uttered. Squall again nodded, this time his face contorted with a sort of uneasiness Cloud caught right away. The spiky-blond stepped forward, his resolve firm. "I wanted to know what made you sick? Why'd you collapse like you did when I hit you in the chest?" Cloud said. Squall's eyebrows raised in surprise. Why would Cloud want to know to what made him sick? Even he didn't know why he had collapsed during their sparring match in the rain. He figured it was just exhaustion.

_You know the **real** reason Leonhart. Stop lying to yourself._ Squall grunted in mild surprise at the sound of the voice from his dream. His heart burned as though saying it recognized the voice as well. Squall resisted the urge to clutch his chest and opted to scratch it instead. "I don't know ---" Immediately Cloud cut him off. "That's a lie, Squall. You know it. That kick the least bit strong enough to knock you down like it did," Cloud retorted. Squall narrowed his eyes at his friend, what gave him the right to call him a lair even if he was doing just that? Lying.

"Tell me the truth," Cloud insisted. Squall looked away his hair falling in his face, he brushed them back against his head. "I told you I don't know," Squall answered rather harshly. He pushed away from the shelf proceeding to walk away from Cloud, hoping he would get the message and drop the subject. Cloud caught his friend by the arm stopping him in his tracks. "You were never good at lying, Squall. Tell me what happened. I have a right to know," Cloud said, losing his patience. Squall's arm flexed against Cloud's hand indicating the older teen had balled his hand into a fist, Cloud kept his grip firm on Squall's arm. If Leonhart was going punch him over something like this then their friendship meant nothing to them.

Squall's blue eyes met Cloud's mako-blue ones, both were firm and determined in what he was trying to obtain. They stood like that for a little longer. In the end it was Squall who gave in, with a long agitated sigh escaping his lips. "I don't know the actual reason I collapsed, Cloud. I just knew after you kicked me in the chest --- I started feeling dizzy. I my heart started to ache. I couldn't focus, I couldn't see anything. The next thing I know I'm waking up in my bed feeling sick and weak," Squall finished. He yanked his arm out of his friend's grasp which had become considerably looser, Squall fixed himself so that he was leaning against the edge of the bookshelf. Cloud stared down at his feet guiltily.

"So I was the cause of your illness?" Cloud murmured. Squall shook his head. "No, I've had that kind of feeling in my chest before, just not as potent as that. It had been building up in my chest since before we started sparring. Probably because of our fight. I hoped it would go away." Squall paused to meet the solemn eyes of his friend. Squall stepped away from the shelf and began to walk away. "Its not your fault at all Cloud. Don't blame yourself," He finished walking away. Cloud remained where he was wondering. Was he better off not knowing what Squall had just revealed to him or the opposite? He couldn't make up his mind on this subject so he followed after his friend.

* * *

His discussion with Cloud had killed all hope of enjoying his first day of freedom of his hosue. Squall strode silently next to Rinoa down the dim halls of the castles, never bothering to hide the small frown on his lips. Rinoa did her best to ignore his fouling mood and tried to keep her own positive. There was no point in both of them feeling down. She attempted to grab his hand but Squall bent down to inspect of pile of plaster which had fallen from the ceiling. Rinoa sighed unhappily and headed over to a dusty table resting against the wall. He shifted through the dusty material for any kind of item that would be consider ruin-material, he found nothing besides rat terds. "Find anything?" Rinoa asked. Squall shook his head joining her at the table, he glanced up at the painting hanging on the wall.

A woman and man stood on a balcony star gazing. Squall assumed they were really looking at the shooting star which was painted flying past the full moon. "Romantic, isn't it?" Rinoa inquired pointing up at the painting. Squall shrugged his shoulders like any boy in his position would do. "Killjoy," Rinoa chuckled walking further down the hall. Squall went after her after taking one last look at the painting. They rounded the corner of the hall entering yet another section, this hall was full of doorways unopened. He shoved his hands into his pockets casually looking about him while Rinoa peered into the rooms sounding off with the occasional "Hello!" Rinoa looked up at him from closing another door, she gestured him to follow her. Squall shook his head amused by her behavior, picking up his pace he followed after her. Instead of lingering behind he helped her search the rooms. He took the ones on the left she took the ones on the right. Most of them were completely vacant, full of dust.

Others had furniture covered in white sheets. It didn't take a genius to figure out no had lived in this area for a good while. Rinoa found a few items worth their weight in trading. "I'm going to show these to the others. Don't go anywhere," Rinoa called over her shoulder as she took off. Squall nodded knowing Rinoa would not hear him by the time he forced his mouth open to speak. He looked around the dusty hallway. It was the first time he realized the air was thick with dust. He coughed to clear his throat which felt tight. Time to seemed to drag on forever as Squall waited for Rinoa to return. The silence clouded his senses as he tired to focus on something other than his dream. A shrill scream off in the distance startled him out of his thoughts, frantically he gazed around the corridor for the origin of the scream.

Squall ventured down the hall upon hearing the scream again, this time much weaker than the first time. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Squall called. He stood in the middle of the floor glancing down both halls, the left and right paths were darker the corridor behind him. Unusually so. Automatically he found himself reaching for the knob of a door that resided in the middle of the wall. The pounding of his own heart grew loud in his ears, like a warning sign tripped too early. Squall breathed shakily he opened the door. A small beam of light shone through the crack of the door, Squall felt a hitch in his breath. A small part of the room was becoming clear to him when a hand pressed down on his wrist pushing forward. The door slammed loudly back into place.

The 15-year-old's head shot up in surprise. Xehanort glared down at the boy, his squinted eyes making the scar traveling down the left side of his face seem more intimidating. "What are you doing here?" Xehanort asked curtly. Squall grunted when his hand was pushed away from the door knob. "This place is off limits, you know that." He continued to give Squall a disapproving glare. Squall did not back down from his place feeling challenged by Ansem's student. He remembered when rumors of a wanderer being found by Ansem when he was just a child. The man was said to have no memory of life before Ansem rescued him.

Squall figured the man in front of him was the very wanderer Ansem rescued, not that he believed the gossip. "I don't mean to intrude. I thought I heard someone screaming ---" He pointed to the door. "It came from behind here." Xehanort scowled still at Squall briefly glancing at the door then back at Squall. Silence lingered uncomfortably between the two men, Squall remained steadfast in his resolve staring the scarred man square in the eyes. Xehanort blinked finally. "I don't hear anything, your obviously making it up. Get out of here before I report you to Ansem," Xehanort sneered. However, Squall did not move his place. At least, not as quick as Xehanort wanted him. The silver haired man opened his mouth to say something again, Leonhart nodded his head stiffly then made his way down the corridor, never looking back.

* * *

Squall lazily made his way out of the musty hall back tracking through the corridors he and Rinoa had traveled through searching for ruins. Finally he found himself in the grand hall again. Walking past the elaborate fountain he ventured up the stairs down the hall into the library, he walked across the smooth tile floor he looked toward the table. The old woman was gone and so was Kairi. Above him he could hear the excited voices of his friends, turning on one heel he found himself facing the stairway.

Squall jogged up the stairs with little effort, he waved shortly to his friends who had caught notice of his approaching figure. Squall spotted several old items on the table they stood around, including the ruins Rinoa found in the rooms of the corridor. Tifa picked up two rusty parts and placed them together; the broken edges fitted perfectly against each other. Rinoa rushed over to meet him, she looked hurt and guilty he noted. She squeezed his arm warmly as he brought himself to a halt. "Squall, what are you doing here? I was coming back," Rinoa insisted nervously.

Squall shook his head at his friend with a small frown playing on his lips. "It wasn't you, I had a run in with one of Ansem's students. Xehanort," Squall answered bluntly. Cloud's eyes narrowed curiously. "What did he want?" He asked. Squall shrugged explaining in little detail the events that took place in the hall up to encountering Xehanort. Everyone was quiet, taking in the story Squall had just told them, only Cloud seemed the most unnerved by the news. Why, was beyond Squall, maybe his friend was still reeling from their previous conversation. "I told you Ansem is up to something," Yuffie declared proudly, shifting her lollipop to the right side of her mouth. "Especially if he stopped Squall from investigating that scream he heard." Tifa, who stood next to the youngest member sitting on the railing, nodded in mild agreement.

While the encounter with Xehanort hardly stunk beyond a student of Ansem dismissing a third district civilian, the dismissive manner in which Xehanort told Squall off that made him sound "suspicious," for lack of a better word. "I for one, don't think its something we should worry over," Aerith spoke finally. Cloud looked from his shoes in question, Aerith in turn gave him her trademark smile and a tilt of her head. "Whatever it was, it must've been important to Ansem -- or classified. In truth it probably isn't anything dangerous, just something Ansem doesn't want to reveal to the public as of now. Honestly Yuffie, not everything is a conspiracy to destroy mankind," Aerith finished firmly, sounding more like a mother an a friend. Yuffie folded her arms and huffed in objection. Tifa suppressed a bout of laughter coming on. Cloud shook his head, he couldn't understand what was so funny about Aerith's comment.

Aerith looked to the spiky haired through worriedly upon noticing perplexed expression on his face. She placed a hand on his arm causing the young man to turn in her direction. "Are you all right?" Aerith asked. "No. I need to think," He answered bluntly, walking off. Squall watched the spiky haired youth make his way past him, his eyes staring forward never once glancing at him. Squall's fixed his gaze focused on the retreating back of Strife. "What's Cloud's problem?" Yuffie asked unkindly. Tifa looked to Squall for answers, Leonhart was already trailing down the stairs with Rinoa in tow this time. "I'll see you guys later!" Rinoa called over her shoulder. Aerith and Yuffie nodded, Lockheart's eyes narrowed dangerously. Thunder rumbled in the distance signaling the first rain in weeks. All three remaining friends glanced at each other befuddled.

* * *

Cloud strode begrudgingly through the crowded garden of the castle, he bumped anyone in his way in no mood to be courteous. He jumped on the nearest lift he could find, he leaned against the neon railing and watched the water swaying underneath him. The wind blew against his face in an attempt to calm his chaotic emotions, Cloud obliged to the caressing hand of nature and titled his head back. He almost wished he hadn't left so hastily, the astonished look on Aerith's face was reason enough not to have done what he had did.

Cloud needed time to think and Aerith would've only pestered him with questions about his behavior, not something he wanted to discuss at the moment. His mind constantly wandered back to his conversation with Squall. It wasn't his fault, Squall had told him. Why did he feel so guilty about it? Cloud sighed brushing his thumb across his forehead feeling a headache coming on. The lift jerked to a stop once at the bottom, Cloud briskly walked off the lift onto the solid ground across the gap, he exhaled in relief. Grateful for their service or not he couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling he got whenever he climbed aboard a lift.

Shoving his hands into his pockets he made his way down the street toward his home, the castle lingered behind him like a great and terrible beast. He was more than glad to be away from it once he was out of the first district. Instead of going straight home he cut through the trees, a trail he ventured down quite often. The surrounding trees further into the shrubbery until he reached a large clearing.

Cloud and Squall's secret place for swordplay and sparring. Cloud strode over to the large trunk of the tree, he sat himself upon it and proceeded to stare into space. His elbow resided firmly on his leg, he rested his chin on the palm of his hand his fingers pressed against the side of his face. The sky was growing darker with each passing minute and the air was becoming damp. A storm was brewing. However, Cloud did not concern himself with this. A soft sheet of rain began to fall from the sky into the clearing, Cloud shifted a little at the cold drops of water on his bare arms, thunder rumbled in the distance. Ironically the sound of wet wood clanging together echoed in the deepest corners of his mind.

* * *

_"Your getting better Cloud. Soon you'll be as good as me!" Squall jested whipping his wet bangs away from his eyes._

_Cloud scoffed hardly amused. His spiked hair hung limp around his head. "I am better you, Leonhart," Cloud retorted. Squall was quiet for a moment simple satisfied with glaring down at his comrade, his sword rested on his shoulder for a moment before he brought it down. "We'll see about that, won't we?" He stated monotonously. The two stood facing each other their wooden long swords crossed. _

_The rain came down hard around them splashing into muddy puddles and the surrounding trees and foliage, the two watched each other through the rain that resided on their eye lashes. Thunder rumbled violently overhead, the vibrations serving as measurement of its power. Squall's eyes were downcast when he noticed Cloud's foot twist sideways in the mud, he glanced upward just as Cloud sprung forward. _

_Squall brought his sword in front of him blocking Cloud's first attack, he shoved the younger man aside and rolled to the side. Cloud charged again swinging his sword like a wild man, Squall parried each of his attacks without breaking a sweat. Squall hit Cloud in the face with the flat side of his sword, Cloud stumbled backward in utter surprise. Squall brought his fist down on Cloud's face and watched as the blonde crashed to the ground. This reprieve was short-lived; Cloud pushed himself off the ground and resumed attacking Squall with his sword. _

_Squall dodged his attacks easily, but always felt the stinging sensation of splinters lodging themselves in his skin the closer Cloud's sword became. "Hiya!" Cloud's leg rose from the ground, Squall watched wide-eyed as Cloud boot came at him. He brought his sword up to block his attack, Cloud's foot broke the sword in half and collided hard against Squall's chest. Squall felt the wind knocked out of his chest when he hit the ground spread eagle. _

_"Who's better now?" Cloud proclaimed panting heavily. He watched Squall push himself up from the ground and stand up, he seemed dazed as if he were unsure of what happened. Squall stumbled back slightly feeling lightheaded. Cloud waited for Squall's answer but never got one, Cloud's mind was thrown into high alert when he saw his friend's body go rigid and fall to his knees. The anger fled from his mind as he realized his friend was wheezing loudly. _

_Cloud rushed over to Squall's side falling to his knees. "Squall, are you okay?!" He cried grabbing his friend's arm. Squall now hitched breathing was in his only response, Leonhart gritted his teeth in a way to strangle his cry of distress. His arms wrapped his chest and his head was bowed, the pain in his chest seemed to increase the tighter he curled himself up. "Squall. Squall!" Cloud shouted grabbing him by the shoulders. Squall shook his head as though he were objecting to Cloud's frantic calls. Black filled his vision, the feeling in his body left him. Cloud felt Squall go limp in his grasp. Without hesitance he hauled Squall off the ground. Throwing his comrade over his shoulder Cloud hurried out of their secret place._

* * *

Cloud looked up from his feet fully feeling the cold for the first time. His spiky blonde locks hung limply against his face now, his limbs were stiff. Slowly he rose from off the tree trunk feeling his bones pop from being immobile for so long (and in the freezing rain). Cloud looked about him wondering where he had put the wooden long swords. There was probably no point in looking for them now. Sighing he headed toward the exit when a familiar chill ran up his spine, the hair on Cloud's neck stood up. Stifle turned abruptly his fists raised ready for combat. Across from him stood a shadowed figure, large and looming.

His hair long, and flowing laid against his black leather attire, on his chest resided a black heart traced with a maroon outline underneath two crossed pieces of leather that held the stranger's jacket close together. His blue eyes examined Cloud curiously, knowingly. Cloud kept his guard up as he stepped back toward the exit. The man's head titled to the side. "Who are you?" Cloud said coarsely. The man repeated his previous motion tilting his head to the left this time. "Do you not know yourself?" He asked, his voice soft yet deep. Cloud's eyes glared at the man through the rain that steadily picking up in strength. "What do you mean?" Cloud snapped. The man did not answer him at first, he continued to stare at Cloud with his blank expression a little longer. "You do not yet understand. . . . the darkness inside of you," The man answered. Cloud scoffed lowering his arms for a moment. "There's no darkness inside me," He retorted.

"You understand so little. The darkness is approaching, you cannot stop it," The man persisted. Cloud's scowl grew deeper. "I don't know what you mean, pal. Start making some sense," Cloud growled. There was a flash a lightening that illuminated the surrounding area. Cloud shied away from the intensity of the light raising his hand to shield his eyes. When the lightening subsided Cloud lowered his hand away from his eyes. The man standing in the shadows was gone. Cloud stood where he was for the longest time, puzzled by the man's sudden disappearance. His head shifted from side to side confusingly. What did he mean by the darkness inside himself, let alone approaching? He gave the empty spot a lingering look before briskly walking back out onto the sidewalk that would take him to his home._ It was best not to dwell on it _he told himself.

* * *

Rinoa and Squall traveled silently through the streets of Radiant Garden side by side, above them the sky was growing dimmer as the fall of rain grew in strength, the sunlight was now gone from the sky. In its place lightening illuminated the dark clouds. The soft sounds of birds cawing above them could be heard over the receding sounds of the city before nightfall. Rinoa, for lack of a better word, was worried about Squall ever since he dragged her out of the castle. When she questioned why he was so eager to leave without an explanation, Squall remained steadfast in his silence and thus Rinoa gave up for the time being.

Now they were close to his home, Squall remained silent still and Rinoa was losing her patience. She picked up her pace coming up beside the stoic young man, Squall kept his hands in his pockets his blue eyes stared straight ahead of him so as to avoid looking at Rinoa. "Talk to me Squall, what's the matter?" Rinoa pleaded gently. Trying to keep up with the long strides Squall's legs space was becoming quiet the task for Rinoa, her calves were aching with the familiar pain of overexertion.

The two continued to walk in such a manner, Squall walking too fast for Rinoa's slender legs which were now hurting. "Squall, please don't walk so fast," Rinoa exclaimed. Squall stopped as if finally hearing Rinoa's voice for the first time. Rinoa fell against Squall's arm clutching it for dear life, Squall placed his hand on both her arms supporting her weight. "Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind," Squall said sheepishly. Rinoa looked up at him, her almond brown eyes showed a glint of humor and thanks.

"I'll say. Would you tell me what's bothering you?" She asked. Squall lowered his head his hair falling forward around his face, he raised his head and examined their surroundings. He was surprised to find himself standing in the middle of his neighborhood. His eyes shifted back down to Rinoa who was still awaiting his answer. ". . . Maybe later. Right now I'm not comfortable about speaking about it," Squall answered. Rinoa bit her bottom lip in disappointment, she nodded her head a few seconds later.

She gripped the fabric of his jacket for more support. "How are your legs?" Squall decided to inquire. Rinoa shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "A little achy, you know I can't walk as fast as you," Rinoa said in mock-pout. Squall raised one lazy eyebrow at her, he knew that for a fact. He just didn't think Rinoa would be silly enough to try and keep up like she did. "C'mon, let's get out of this rain. I don't wanna catch another cold," He joked. Rinoa nodded in agreement allowing Squall to shield her from the rain with his jacket. They rushed down the sidewalk now feeling the cold sting of the rain. When they arrived at his home the two rushed over to the front door. Squall unlocked the door ushering Rinoa inside, he followed after her closing the door behind him.

He shrugged his wet jacket off his shoulders placing it on the hanging on the hangar just as the sound of footfalls became aware to him. He spotted Raine standing at the end of the hall with a look of pure worry on her face. Rinoa bowed hastily out of respect to Raine as Squall pushed past her and ventured down to the hall toward his mother. He stopped mere inches away from his mother a look of guilt spread across his face. "Okassan, I'm sorry I got in so late," He apologized.

Raine stared up at her son with a hard expression. "You should be. Its starts raining and I can only think the worst has happened!" She exclaimed angrily. Squall's head turned to the side his lips pursed in mild frustration. "It wasn't like I was going to fall ill from a simple drop of a water," He shot back. Raine's lips were pressed firmly against each other, she glared up at of her son's profile. "_Sigh. . ._ just try to come home a little earlier, especially when it rains," She said. Squall nodded his head and attempted go past his mother, Raine placed a firm hand on his chest. "Rinoa, would like to join us?" Raine asked.

Rinoa's head raised a little more. "If its not too much trouble ---" Raine shook her head motioning for Rinoa to follow after her. Rinoa followed after Raine and Squall into the living room. It wasn't as extravagant as her parent's living room; It was more welcoming than Rinoa remembered it. She remember calling Squall's home her second home when things were turbulent between her mother and father at home. "Squall's house was a haven," Rinoa remembered telling her mother. Julia just smiled at the comment. Rinoa followed Squall past the couch into the middle of the living room, he stopped next to the coffee table.

"Ellone and your father are in the bar playing cards," Raine explained heading down the dark corridor that lead to the bar. Rinoa looked to Squall in question. "Your parents still own a bar?" She inquired. Squall nodded. "Yeah. My mother used to work the bar before and while she was pregnant with me. Its where she met my father the _journalist,_ and monster hunter. Around that time --- before she became pregnant --- she adopted Ellone who was under temporary custody of my mother (her parents disappeared), until Laguna proposed to her. She legally adopted Sis and they've been married ever since. After she had me she closed the bar to take of her kids, and Laguna went back to work as journalist," Squall sighed scratching back of his head.

Rinoa smiled. "Sounds romantic," Her head tilted the side as her smile widened. Squall rolled his eyes with a shrug. Rinoa and Romance. "Whatever," He answered walking off. Rinoa followed him down the adjacent hall to the one Raine had ventured down, she watched him enter his bedroom, shoulders slouched. She stopped at the entrance just as he rested himself on the bed pressing his face against the palm of his right hand. The room was dark save for the small light given off by the lamp hanging over the bed next to the window. "You know, I think Tifa still has a crush on you," Rinoa said in hopes to lighten the mood. Squall looked at his friend with bleary blue eyes. "_Rinoa,_ she doesn't have a crush on me," He groaned. This caused the brunette haired girl to giggle. "I was just kidding Squall, lighten up," She waved her at the young man.

Squall raised his eyebrow at the girl suspiciously, Rinoa kept the unreadable smile on her face before entering the room. She looked down at the floor, several belts laid strewn on the floor all of them of bore a mildly different design in terms of appearance. Two were embodied with several silver studs while the other two were left plain. There were others but Rinoa recognized them either was copies or belts she had never seen before. Squall rubbed the left side of his chest which was radiating with a dull ache, he bit the side of his lip fearing the worst. His blue eyes ventured downward where he found Rinoa crouched examining a piece of discarded jewelry she had found on the floor; A pendant in the shape of a half cross beneath the profile of a lion's face. "What's this?" She asked raising the necklace.

Squall shrugged taking the necklace from her grasp placing it around his neck. "Its Griever. Sis gave it to me for my birthday to match the ring," Squall raised his left hand showcasing the silver band around his finger which also bore the face of the lion. Rinoa had no idea Squall was such a fan of Hyne's legendary beast. "Its nice," Rinoa whispered. The young man shrugged falling back on the bed, he stared up at the ceiling no thought entering his mind, his eyes just stared blankly at the ceiling until Rinoa's head peered into view. His brow furrowed when he felt his arm being pulled on, he sat up a bit to get a look at his friend. When he didn't budge Rinoa decided it was better to just sit down next to him, so she did. She placed her hands on her lap. She stared thoughtfully into space.

"Hey Squall, did you ever wanna do something more with your life?" Rinoa inquired. "I mean, beyond this place?"

Squall shrugged his fingers messaging the back of his aching head. "Sure. I wanted to the join Ansem's army, I even applied hopping they would accept me." He paused pushing himself up into a sitting position. "I received a letter in the mail a few weeks later. I didn't get excepted."

"Squall, I meant away from Radiant Garden!" Rinoa huffed folding her arms across her chest. Squall raised an eyebrow at her once more. As far as he was concerned there was nothing for him beyond Radiant Garden. This place was all he knew. All he would ever know. Rinoa continued to stare him down awaiting an answer. After a moment Squall's shoulders slouched, he shook his head a second later. "No. The army was the only thing I had actually had planned. I suppose if that failed, mother's bar was the next best thing for me. Either that or become journalist or monster hunter like Laguna," He finished.

"But there haven't been monsters in the Garden in decades. Your father was, what, 24 the last time there were monsters around?" Rinoa asked skeptically. "The only monsters in the place are Moogles and they're harmless." Again, Squall resorted to shrugging as an answer. He never said he would actually _take up_ Monster Hunting in reality, it was a nice thought in his head to be completely honest with himself.

"Shouldn't you be going home?" Squall inquired. This time Rinoa allowed herself to laugh at him, she stifled her laughter mere moments later when she saw the scowl on his face. "I don't mean to laugh its just ----- I can't go out in this weather! Mother and father would kill me," Rinoa chortled lightly. Leonhart could certainly understand what she meant, the moment the words left his mouth he remembered the look his mother gave him for coming home late. If he had sent Rinoa out in the rain then she would defiantly get the same scolding he got and Raine would be on his case again. Scratching the back of his head he stood up. "I suppose I better ask Mother to get you a room then. Stay here," Rinoa nodded and Squall exited his bedroom venturing down the hall at quick pace.

In mere moments Squall returned with news of an available room for Rinoa. Granted it was one of the rooms connected to the bar for overnighters. Rinoa wasn't complaining. Raine made sure that the girl was comfortable in the room, Rinoa thanked the woman graciously. Squall stayed behind until he knew Rinoa was comfortable in the room. He then proceeded to his own bedroom where he hoped to get some sleep. Pulling off his boots he tossed them aside, shrugging his jacket off he laid himself on the bed awaiting the moment when sleep would claim him. Throwing his arm over his eyes he began to relax, his hand scratched at his chest. Of course he didn't bank on Ellone coming to visit. He had barely became drowsy when she ventured into his bedroom. "Squall," Ellone whispered into the darkness. Squall lifted his head from the bed, he squinted at his sister through the darkness, an irritated expression etched across his face. "What do you want, Sis?" He grumbled.

Ellone stepped into the room slowly stepping over the fallen items on the floor. Why couldn't he ever clean up his room like a normal person? She sat on the edge of the bed without bothering to get permission from her brother. Outside the storm raged on stronger than ever. Ellone cast her gaze at the window overhead for a brief second then refocused her attention back on her brother. "I wanted to know how you were feeling," Ellone answered firmly.

Squall sat up a little more now, he supported himself on his elbows to get a better look at his sister in the dark. He stared down at his chest, the throbbing feeling remained, weaker than it was but still prominent. "Better than I've felt in weeks," Was his only reply. Ellone huffed in frustration folding her hands on her lap, she knew he was lying. Squall never told the truth when it came to his own well being. He expected it from everyone else, but gave none in return when people inquired. The unbending fool. "Fine, I'll have to take that answer for now," Ellone said stiffly.

"It's the only answer _your_ getting," Squall rebuked.

_"Squall Leonhart!"_ Ellone cried in aghast.

"You heard me. I'm serious," Squall said defiantly.

"Squall, you can't shut yourself up like this. There are people here that still care about you, people you can talk to," Ellone attempted. Squall laid back down on the bed draping his arm over his eye. Ellone twisted her index finger over her middle finger, her hair cascaded forward blocking her face from Squall's line of sight from underneath his arm. Ellone was strange sometimes, especially when it came to him. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence, the sound of their father and mother's voice traveled up the hall, they were approaching their bedroom. Ellone looked down at Squall. The rise and fall of his chest was comforting to a point, the hitch in his breath was the only that kept it from becoming completely relaxing. Apparently the remnant of his illness decided to stick around in his chest.

His chest hurting wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. Squall had been uneasy during his illness. He barely slept, even when overcome with fever strong enough to render any normal unconscious for a few days. He spoke in garbled patterns, they could barely make out words like 'darkness', 'sword', and 'door'. Nightmares plagued his mind leaving him "delirious" (as Laguna would put it mildly). Ellone would've believed that to be the case herself if it hadn't been for strange looks on Julia Heartilly's face whenever she brought Rinoa over to visit. It was as if Julia knew otherwise and when Ellone confronted the woman about it her reply was, "I don't know what your talking about. Even if I did know something, it isn't my place to tell you." Ellone didn't mind, she knew Squall would tell her if it was important. She had hoped he would anyway.

Ellone placed a soft hand on Squall's arm her thumb rubbing his skin in a circular motion. Squall peered from under his arm with a look of irritation. Ellone smiled back completely unmoved by his silent threats. Rising from the bed Ellone started across the room, Squall rolled onto his side and propped himself up, rather taken aback by her sudden retreat. "Where are you going?" He asked. Ellone turned smoothly to stare at the form of her brother a teasing smile on her face. "To bed, I know when I'm not wanted around," Ellone answered plainly.

Squall's brow furrowed at the response, he sat upright this time. "I didn't say I didn't want you around," Squall argued. His sister plastered a smile on her face, her hand gripped the door knob of his door as she stepped out. "You didn't have to say it Squall," Ellone said. Her head lowered slowly. "Goodnight." Squall felt his mouth move but he produced no sound to answer his sister, he listened to the small click of the door locking itself then laid back down. The silence was soothing to his frayed nerves. Squall pressed his hand against his forehead, why it decided to hurt now was beyond him. Squeezing his eyes shut Squall curled up on the bed. Moments later the sound of his sister's melodic humming in his head lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Outside the door Ellone ceased her humming as soon as she knew her brother was sleeping. Her brown eyes fell downcast on the silver ring resting in her palm. There was an almost guilty feeling floating around in her head but Ellone did her best to ignore it as she ventured down the hall toward her bedroom. It may not be her place to pry, but Squall sure wasn't going to tell her and neither was Julia. She'd find out the hard way.

* * *

_. . .The shadow bellowed in pain dropping Squall, the young man landed on his feet in spite of his own pain. The sword dislodged itself from the shadow's hand and landed in Squall's grasp. For the first time he noticed how different the sword had become. The hilt was that of a handle of a gun but instead of a barrel there was a long shimmering blade in its place. On the end of the gun handle resided a chain and pendant the shape of the lion's face. The very same face he stood upon._

_The Gunblade. . . ._

_A weapon of great and terrible destruction . . ._

_It will protect your heart and others . . ._

_Squall grimaced in pain as the darkness swirled around his legs pulling him downward. He plunged the sword down hard into the ground in hopes that the Gunblade would repel the darkness. The darkness snaked around the blade sucking the light out its being. Squall watched in horror as the blade turned a dull shade of gray, it began to fracture the harder he stared at it. The darkness traveled up his arm seeping through his skin forcing its way into his veins, he cried out in pain. His heart pounded wildly in his chest as if trying to break free of him. He could his stomach twisting in on itself, the acid eating a hole through his skin. The last bit of strength in Squall's body vanished and he was pulled down into the void beneath him with very little trouble._

_Squall!_

_His eyes grew foggy as he looked around for the owner of the voice._

_Squall wake up!_

_"Ellone?" Squall's gaze shifted from the left to the world facing him. Standing across from him was indeed his sister, Ellone Leonhart. He extended a hand in hopes that she would grab it, Ellone leapt forward in slow motion her hand extended as well. Squall's vision changed suddenly, the world around him vanished taking his sister with it; Through the darkness he could see only one thing._

_The strength of Ellone's heart. Her light. His large golden orbs closed and the darkness enveloped him. His heart was theirs now._

* * *

Squall's blue eyes shot open, he could feel himself pressing himself against the mattress for comfort, clutching onto his Griever pendant for dear life. Above him he was barely aware of the brilliant flashing lights of the storm until a thunderous boom shook him out of his petrified state. Squall set upright quickly a wave of nausea coming over him, he swallowed against the bile in his throat as he pushed himself out of the bed. His chest burned horribly with anguish with every move he took. Throwing on his jacket Squall dashed out of his bedroom down the hall, his destination was the kitchen. The alarmed voices of his Ellone, his parents, and Rinoa were of little concern to him, he blew through the living room into the kitchen. The vibrations of storm made the structure of his house shudder. Squall's fingers fumbled shakily with the locks on the door. 

When he got them all unlocked, he threw the door open and he rushed out into the harsh rain of the storm. His gaze focused on the spectacle above him. Burning chunks of rock plummeted from the heavens to the earth, Squall stood awe-shocked. The stars were falling from the sky! Squall was shaken out of his frozen state when something hot landed next to him, Squall jumped back in surprise looking down at fallen object. It was hardly very big, Squall stepped forward a little to get a better look at the thing. A moderately sized piece of green 'star' laid at his feet. The teenager scratch his head in bewilderment. Picking it up he pocketed the object, it was cool to the touch. Squall's eyes returned to the sky in time to see a larger object farther off in the distance fall from the sky toward the castle. If his eyes didn't betray him, it looked like a ship. A very strange ship.

Thunder and lightening raged on in the sky, the feeling rushed back to Squall's being; His hand clutched his chest he fell to his knees in agony, the cold seeped into his bones, his body ached as if he ran a mile. _Give us your heart - surrender to darkness! Your heart belongs to - us! Heartless being!_ The voices in his head clamored together to confuse him, Squall squeezed his eyes shut praying they would go away.

"Squall! Squall --- oh my --!" Squall's eyes shot open at the sound of his mother's voice calling to him. The voices in his head vanished. Raine was at his side instantly her arms around his waist, pulling him up from the ground. Raine hurried her son into the house she sat him on the couch. Through his pain he felt his mother's soft hands on his face, Squall forced himself to focus on her and not the pain. "Mom, I'm -- I'm okay," He grunted trying to sit up. Raine pushed him back against the couch shaking her head furiously.

Laguna hurried into the living room with Ellone and Rinoa following close behind, he looked to Raine for an explanation but his wife could give him none. Breaking away from his daughter who now clutched his arm Laguna went into the kitchen to close the back door. He stared up at the sky, his gaze heavy with disbelief as he watched the so-called shooting stars fall from the sky amongst the storm. Closing the door Laguna took the time calm himself, there was no need to get so worked up something like this.

Granted it was first time a meteor shower actually occurred here in Radiant Garden, Laguna figured it wasn't too abnormal. At least he hoped it wasn't. When he returned he found Squall trying to rise from the couch against his mother's pleads. Rinoa stood behind the couch her hand clutching the robe wrapped around her small body, Ellone stood next to Raine with a cadaverous pallor to her skin. "Squall, sit down," He ordered. All eyes fell on him displaying the same puzzled expression Squall wore. The young man recovered quickly replacing his confusion with hardened resentment and decisiveness. "I don't have to---" Laguna shot the boy a forewarning look. "_Sit down_, Squall. I don't care if you're angry at me, I'm still your father and you'll do as I say," He snapped.

Squall behaved as though he were going to retaliate but instead sank down into the cushions of the couch dejectedly. Laguna nodded his head in satisfaction. Raine focused her attention on her husband while keeping a firm hand on Squall's arm. "Laguna, what's happening out there?" She asked. Laguna shook his head. They awakened to the sound ferocity of the storm mere minutes before Squall's footfalls alerted them. Laguna had been thrown for a loop when the house began to tremble. This kind of thing never happened before --- not even during the worst storms. He explained what he had seen outside, watching his wife's complexion blanch at his description made him wonder if he should be more worried about the entire ordeal. He locked gazes with his fuming son. "What happened to you Squall? Did you see something? Did something hurt you?" Laguna inquired.

Squall shook his head stiffly at question and concern, he had no intentions of telling him that a nightmare propelled him out of the bed or out into the storm for that matter. "Nothing happened to me, Laguna. I fell short of breath, that's how Okassan found me. I saw what you saw," Squall half-lied. Laguna titled his head to the side, a look of obvious disbelief contorted his features. Squall's lips were pressed against each other creating thin line, no intentions of speaking anymore. Laguna folded his arms across his chest his gaze downcast. He focused attentively at his toes. Raine sighed in dismay at both her husband and son, reaching up she brushed Squall's damp locks out of his face. "Its too late to be discussing this right now. What everyone needs right now is some sleep, Squall you go change into some dryer clothes," Raine said. "We'll deal with this tomorrow." Everyone nodded in agreement. Raine assisted Squall in standing up, he thanked her out of hesitance. Without a second glance at his sister or father he stomped out of the room, Rinoa followed after him.

"What did you see?" Rinoa asked anxiously. Squall shook his head slowly stopping at his door. His brow furrowed increasingly. "I'm not sure Rinoa. It was like the stars were falling from the sky, only it wasn't stars," Reaching into his pocket he revealed the green object that had fallen from the sky. Rinoa stared at his hand in amazement --- her fingers reached to touch the object but the drew them back. Her brown eyes met his blue ones as she tried to form the words in her mouth. "H-how, where did this come from?" She whispered stepping into his room. Squall shrugged following after her, his legs felt like led now the adrenaline was gone from his body.

He sat himself on the bed with a tired sigh. Rinoa closed the bedroom door then proceeded to pace excitedly across the room. "I dunno, but from what I could tell, it isn't from the Garden. I saw something bigger fall over the castle. A ship, I think," Squall explained, messaging his aching chest. Not matter how much he did it this it never seemed to relieve the pain, he frowned in irritation. Rinoa stopped pacing suddenly a big grin on her lips. "You know what this means don't you?!" She proclaimed as quietly as she could. Squall rested his hand on his thigh slouching forward a bit, he tilted his head a little as he pondered on her question.

Rinoa raised a finger to the ceiling her grin transforming into a smile. "Its from another place. Squall, someone has come from another world!" She cried excitedly. Squall could only look on in docile shock. _Another world?_ Squall arched an eyebrow as to maintain his skepticism. "How do you figure that?" He inquired monotonously. Rinoa's brown eyes seemed to smile along with her lips, she placed her hand on her chest. "Because I . . . I just felt it," Rinoa answered truthfully. Squall watched her curiously. Feelings aside, whatever this green object was Squall hoped the rest of the falling debris were just meteors. Turning his head he focused his eyes on the dark world outside, his gaze wary.

* * *

_The door is opened._

_Are you ready?_

* * *

(TBC)

* * *

**Authors Note**: As you can see, this based heavily off the first few minutes of _Kingdom Hearts_. I basically tired to characterize the shadow as best I could, without making sound completely cheesy or redundant. I cannot remember if I've proofread this or not (my mind says I have, but I doubt still). I hope you like the first two chapters. 


	3. Day Two: The King

**

* * *

**

**Day Two: The King**

* * *

_Thinking of you, wherever you are . . ._

_We pray for our sorrows to end . . ._

* * *

When Squall awoke, he barely remembered ushering Rinoa out of his bedroom and falling asleep in his boxers. His eyes ached from awakening from his nightmare. He did not asleep until mid-early morning, a sure indication that the teenager hardly felt rested. Pushing himself up off the bed he looked around on the floor for his pants, sufficed to say he was surprised to find his bedroom floor clean and in sight for the first time in a long time. Leon sat up straight shaking the grogginess out his eyes as he glanced about his room; Everything else was untouched but whatever laid haphazardly across the floor before no longer resided there. This was Ellone's doing, he just knew it. His Sis had said, "One day your going to wake up and your room will be clean." _Never thought she would stay true to her word_, he thought wearily. Rubbing his face Squall stood up from the bed and ventured across the smooth hardwood floor toward his dresser. 

Pulling it open he grabbed a shirt and a pair of his pants, he slipped both on easily. Grabbing his jacket and slipping into his boots, Squall stepped out of his room. Reaching into his shirt he pulled the necklace out from under the shirt letting rest, exposed against his chest. When he stepped into the living room he half-expected to find Laguna sprawled out on the couch, something he father was prone to doing whenever he had a leg cramp (which was often), instead he found an empty space that showed no signs of being slept upon.

Squall figured Laguna went into town to find out what happened and slept with Raine last night. Walking into the kitchen, he found Ellone sitting at the table drinking juice while Raine sat next to her, looking pensive. The young man raised an eyebrow carefully stepping further into the kitchen. Raine looked to her son, a smile spreading across her face. "Squall! How are you feeling?" Raine asked tentatively. Squall shrugged his head shoulders mumbling a small 'I'm fine' in the direction of his mother whilst ignoring the imploring glint in Ellone's gaze. "Where's Rinoa?" He inquired pouring a cup of juice of his own. "Her father came over and picked her up. Family matters apparently," Raine answered slowly. Squall gave a short nod, knocking back his drink. Setting the cup on the table, he ventured over to the fridge where he grabbed an apple and bit into it hastily. Without another word, he made his way toward the door. Raine opened her mouth to say something but Ellone spoke first. "Where are you going, Squall?" Ellone inquired.

Squall turned as he opened the back door, he gave his sister an indigent look. "I'm going out, I'll be back before nightfall," He answered briefly stepping outside. Raine stood up from her chair and headed over to the doorway. "Son…," Squall stopped short, he turned to regard her with a softened gaze. Raine leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck; she hugged him tightly, tighter than yesterday. Squall stood awkwardly in his mother's embrace waiting for the moment she'd would let go. "Be careful Squall," She whispered into his hair. Squall nodded soundlessly as he pulled away from his mother. After a hesitant, but lingering meeting of their eyes, Squall turned and headed down the pathway toward the open gate. Raine watched his quick retreat with a creased brow, the lines in her forehead growing deeper with concern. _Was Squall really alright?_

* * *

Squall noticed there were a lot more people out and about than the normal status quo. The majority were curious children pawing at the ground when their families weren't looking. Squall pulled his jacket over his shoulders al little more feeling the cool breeze from the rain creeping around his neck. In spite of all that happened yesterday Squall was feeling better; his chest wasn't bothering him and the nightmare he experienced wasn't haunting him. Almost. The young man continued down the path, accessing the environment around him. None of the buildings seemed harmed by the storm or the mysterious looking falling stars, if anything flower beds or trees branches seemed to have gotten brunt of the damage. Dirt was spattered everywhere and leaves and branches alike lay haphazardly on the ground like a homemade bomb went off around them. Squall's eyes shifted to a group of children picking up several of the pieces of star off the ground. Each one a different color. One girl dropped her red star and surprisingly, it bounced with a sort of . . . _jiggle_ to it. Squall watched in mild shock his pace slowing down as the girl caught it out of air just inches away from the ground. 

"_Wow!_ did you see that?"

"Yeah!"

"That was awesome, do it again Namine!"

"Um, alright!"

The girl dropped the star again and like before, it bounced, jiggling in the process. She caught it out of the air again and the group of children surrounding her cheered in excitement. Squall watched on, unwittingly stuck in by nostalgic memory of when he was a child, surrounded by his friends whenever they found something extremely interesting to examine with a twig. Hard to believe he was that age at one point. The children stopped cheering when they realized the man standing across from them had not moved from his position, they gave him weird looks indicating they either irritated or very afraid. Shaking his head, Squall began to resume his steady pace up the cobblestone pathway when an incoming figure slammed right into his back, Squall stumbled, trying his damndest not to fall over. Once he regained his composure he whirled around with a threatening fist raised at the assailant. However, his threatening poise faltered the moment he realized Aerith was the one who hit him.

Her lips frowned a bit guiltily as he lowered his arm a bit; she hadn't meant to run into him --- just catch up with him. But given the hurry she was in and the fact he wasn't paying attention attributed to this calamity. "Sorry about that. I was following Tifa and Yuffie when I spotted you. Cloud says there's something we should see," Aerith explained hastily. "Where were you going?" Squall shrugged casting a glance over his shoulder. He had planned on going to see his father --knowing the man was probably off to visit friends to find out what happened around the Garden during the storm. Averting his gaze back to Aerith he pondered his answer for a moment. "Nowhere, lead the way Aerith," He answered stiffly. Aerith nodded appreciatively. "Right, follow me," She chirped walking off in the direction she had come. Shoving his hands in his pockets he followed after her, moving at his own pace. Their interaction was minimal, Aerith would ask questions about his day after he Rinoa left the castle, but Squall was too wrapped up in his own mind to hear her. She frowned at the slightly troubled look on his face. She hated seeing her friend troubled like this.

"Did something happen at home?" She inquired softly, her hands clasped behind her.

"No. Nothing happened. Everyone's fine, the house is fine,"

"That's good . . ."

"Mmm-hmm," Squall gave a stiff nod his head. Aerith frowned a little. Not exactly the rousing conversation she hoped to have with him. They continued to walk, Squall following Aerith to wherever it was Cloud and the others were. Aerith felt the need to ask him a question that had been bothering her ever since the two young men returned from their personal conversation, looking perturbed and highly irritated. She was the first person to meet Cloud that morning; Aerith attempted to coax to the answer out of Strife but he had shook his head silently, indicating he would not speak of it. Aerith was disappointed but understood. In the distance she could see the abandoned house Cloud wanted them to meet in, Squall sent a regarding look in her direction. Aerith nodded her head in affirmative, twisting a bendable bracelet to the right she focused on her gaze on Squall. "Did you and Cloud have a fight yesterday?" Aerith asked hesitantly. Squall shrugged his shoulders non-cooperatively. "Not really, we were discussing weapons and I brought my liking of antique arsenal. He got kind of annoyed. Nothing serious," Squall answered.

Aerith's nod made the teenager hope that she wouldn't pry any further into the subject. The two continued onward until they reached the abandoned house. Yuffie appeared to them, sticking her upper body out a passage created by a swinging piece of wood. "About time you guys got here. Cloud's getting impatient!" Yuffie clamored. Aerith smiled apologetically to the youngest member as she stooped over to get inside the house. Squall glanced around the area to make sure they weren't being watched then entered through the hole himself. The empty two story house was something to behold. By the looks of the front hall, this place was lavish. In the middle hall above the stairs there was a chandelier covered in a ten years worth of dust. Squall and Aerith followed Yuffie into the room across from the stairs, listening to her excited rambling about 'what Cloud found'. After passing through the living room and kitchen the trio found themselves in front of a large bookshelf in a narrow hallway. Yuffie pulled a book out of place, the shelf moved aside revealing a much larger room, made especially for reading. "This way," Yuffie whispered entering the library. Squall and Aerith followed the rambunctious teenager through the open space into a cluster of dusty empty bookshelves. At the very end of the library they spotted Cloud in a crouched position on the floor in front of a window seat. Tifa stood behind him her neck sticking out to see better. He looked up from the floor his blond bangs swaying from the motion. Yuffie waved enthusiastically. "Took you long enough," He uttered. Squall shrugged his shoulders. "I hadn't planned on coming. Aerith came and told me what's up," Squall answered. Cloud narrowed his eyes slightly at his comment; instead of answering he turned his attention back to the wall ahead of him. "Look at this," Cloud whispered.

Squall, Aerith, and Yuffie clamored around Cloud's crouched position. Ahead of them resided a wall with a large hole. Squall scratched his head in confusion, what were they looking for? "I don't see anything," He uttered blankly. Cloud pressed his finger against his lips. Slowly he aimed his finger toward the hole in the wall. "Watch for it," Cloud continued to whisper. Squall stepped out from between Aerith and Tifa to join Cloud by his side in a crouched position. He leaned forward a little placing a hand under his chin, Squall's eyes were beginning to wander when he saw it. A flash of yellow hardly there for a second, Squall's hands landed on his knees. He leaned forward, taken by surprise. "Did you see it?" Cloud whispered. Squall nodded his head numbly, he saw something. The three girls bent lower, to the point where their chins were brushing against Squall and Cloud's hair, they squinted in hopes it would improve their chances of seeing the mystery as well.

The flash of yellow appeared again this time lingering, the five adolescents watched in bewilderment as the two yellow orbs moved frantically about in the dark. "What is it?" Aerith inquired quietly. Cloud shrugged. "I dunno. I was looking out the window when I saw something moving in the hole in the wall," Cloud answered. Suddenly, the yellow orbs jumped out from behind the wall landing mere inches away from the group, Cloud and Squall sprang up ward falling into fighting stances. Yuffie, Aerith, and Tifa leapt back in shock releasing girlish-yelps of surprise. Tifa balled her hands into fists ready to attack. The body of the yellowed-eyed assailant was short and round, like two snowballs placed atop each other. Its feet and hands were long and gangly, upon its head resided two antennas which twitched along with its body frantic movements.

Everyone looked on at the creation in bewilderment and awe (or caution), Squall's mind unwillingly revisited memories his nightmare; the black horde coming at him with the intent to kill him, his wooden sword lashing madly at them driving them away for mere seconds. The creature kept its distance as it continued to paw at the ground before him, its antenna twitching more wildly with every touch of the ground. "What's it doing?" Yuffie whispered uncertainly. The black creature looked up from the ground at the sound of Yuffie's voice, it scooted forward and Cloud promptly kicked it away on reflex. Squall felt his pulse increase in speed as he watched the creature sail through the air and land next to the hole in the wall. "What did you do that for?!" Tifa proclaimed irritably. Cloud shot the older girl a disapproving look. "It was going to attack us," Cloud rebuked hotly.

The creature shot upright from falling on its back, its body moved with more ferocity now, Cloud fell back into a fighting stance his right hand waving urgently behind him. Tifa nodded and gestured for Yuffie and Aerith to follow her as she stepped out from behind Cloud. Squall backed away as the creature stood upright and its antenna suddenly stopped. He watched as it twisted his head side-to-side as if alerted by something else in the room. The black creature began to shrink downward until it was no longer three dimensional and flat as the boards that stood upon. It wriggled its way back into the hole in the wall. The five stood perfectly still, flabbergasted by what they had just witnessed. Squall swallowed roughly his heart rate returning to its normal pace, he tried his best to keep his shoulders from slouching as he turned to glare at his best friend. "What were you thinking? That thing could've attacked us!" Squall snapped.

Cloud folded his arms across his chest as if to challenge Squall, he stared at his friend square in the eyes. "No, it did attack us," Was all Cloud said. "How would know, you don't know what those ---" Squall shut his mouth realizing what he was going to say. Cloud's mako-blue eyes hardened, Squall scowled cursing himself inwardly. He began to move away but Cloud grabbed his arm. "What were going to say?" He said. Squall stared down at his arm his mind bringing the memory of yesterday's events. Squall jerked his arm out of Cloud's grasp. "Nothing important, _Cloud_," Squall answered. Aerith watched the two with worried eyes, knowing a fight was going to break out between the two. She stepped in between the young men pressing her hands against their arms. "Let's not do this. Cloud, Squall," Aerith sent the respective males stern looks. "Let's try to go through the day _without_ fighting." Without hesitation Squall nodded his head, Cloud did the same a few minutes later.

Aerith slowly lowered her hands from both man's arms with a nod of approval. Tifa stepped up next to Aerith with a serious expression on her face. "Should we give this house a further looking over? Or head to the castle?" She asked. Yuffie scratched her chin slowly deliberating on the choices given, a second later she raised her hand. "I think we should stay here, there's probably more stuff here we can trade for money!" Yuffie declared. Squall shook his head. "No, we head to the castle. I saw something crash around that area last night during the storm. I also found this," He dug into his pocket and revealed the green object he retrieved from the ground. Yuffie reached to touch it but Tifa slapped her hand away.

"What in the world is it?" Tifa inquired quietly.

Squall shook his head. "I haven't the slightest clue. It's not a star like I originally thought," He answered sheepishly. Cloud reached into the pouch hanging against his hip, extending his hand he revealed a blue piece of 'falling star' that resembled Squall's. "This one came through my window. My mother was terrified the world was coming to an end," He said, never bothering to hide the amusement in his voice. Squall and the others examined Cloud's blue 'star' with interest. Yuffie jumped a little higher to get a better look over Tifa's slender arm, growling in frustration she ducked under the dark haired girl's arm and joined in the small huddled group. She examined both pieces curiously her eyes tracing the near identical edges of the two so-called falling stars. Her eyes refocused on the others, they seemed far too distracted by what resided in Squall and Cloud's hands to notice her fingers inching toward the objects. With quick reflexes she snatched the blue and green objects from both man's hand, she slipped from under Tifa's arm and hunkered down in a crouched position. "Give that back, Yuffie! It doesn't belong to you," Squall commanded.

Yuffie shook her head wordlessly as she tried to get the two pieces to fit together correctly before Squall and Cloud decided to jump her. Her hands worked frantically, slowly she could see the edges coming together as one. "Yes! I got it -- _wash!_" Yuffie was lifted from the ground by her arms, she kept her legs tucked underneath her. Both Squall and Cloud held out their free hands anticipating the moment when Yuffie would get the message and surrender their findings. She laughed nervously as she placed the combined stars in Cloud's hand, Cloud stared down at the object with a frown. No longer was his blue piece half a square, combined with Squall's it made a complete square. "Where's mine?" Leonhart inquired. Cloud raised his hand to show his friend the square created with their 'stars'. Squall narrowed his gaze at Yuffie who could only shrug helplessly in her defense. "What? Judging by the edges I could tell they went together. Ya know, like a puzzle," She offered.

"Whatever," Squall responded, releasing her from his grip. Cloud did the same and Yuffie landed on her feet with a grunt. "Jerks," Yuffie muttered angrily. The two teens ignored her as they ventured back to Tifa and Aerith, Yuffie trailing quickly behind them.

"Let's get going," Squall said stiffly, walking away. He gave them no time to deliberate any further, they would follow him or be left behind. Squall wanted to get as far away from the abandoned building as possible, his gut twisted every time he thought of the black shadow, the way it sank down to the ground like a virtual puddle of water and then disappear. He rubbed his chest unconsciously upon hearing footfalls approaching. Everyone had nodded in agreement (save Yuffie, who made a grunt of disagreement), they would be heading for the castle.

* * *

The trip to the castle was short, the five had run half way through town in hopes that it would shorten their journey. Granted they got the unwanted attention Squall feared they would draw if they were running, thankfully they went , not pursued by anyone. When they arrived at the lifts they discovered only one of them was working, the second functioning lift had been knocked off the platform it resided upon by a large chunk of the 'falling stars'. The only functioning lift was currently taking several children up to the castle. The group ventured past the 'do not cross' posts to get a better look at the damaged ledge. "We shouldn't venture too far out on that platform, it could break," Tifa's knowledgeable voice stopped Squall, Cloud, and Yuffie in their tracks. Yuffie in turn sent Tifa the biggest reassuring grin she could muster. "Don't worry Tifa, we won't fall," She said, confidence brimming in her voice. Tifa shook her head. "Even if you don't, it doesn't take _three_ of you to check out a ledge," Tifa insisted. Tifa was met with three understanding, if not completely irritated, looks. Despite their silent protests, Cloud and Squall could not deny she had a point. 

Yuffie raised her hand excitedly causing her friends to raise their eyebrows. "I'll go! I am the lightest out all you, especially you two," Yuffie pointed at Squall and Cloud. The two shrugged their shoulders, they moved away from the edge back behind the warning posts. Yuffie treaded slowly across the cracked foundation moving away from part that felt as though it was sinking beneath her weight. Soon she was leaning over the edge staring down at the disturbed waters below. The lift lay below half-submerged in water, the waves smashed up against it causing it to shudder with every blow it withstood. Slowly she stepped away from the edge, retracing her steps she returned from beyond post to join the others. Yuffie raised her hand above her head then imitated an object falling from space. "The lift's crushed against the rocks below!" She proclaimed excitedly. "I would've _loved_ to seen that thing fall."

Squall rolled his eyes tiredly at the younger woman, Yuffie had an insufferable appetite for destruction that Squall never seemed to understand completely. He turned his attention toward the lift as it came to a stop. "The lift's back," Squall said and moved away from the others. They were quick follow him as he stepped onto the machine, amusingly Yuffie and Aerith were the last to get on behind Tifa and Cloud. Squall stood ahead of them all lost in the passing the scenery as they ventured further up to the castle, his fingers rubbed the Griever pendant around his neck in uncertainty. When the lift came to a stop they hurried off it managing to do so without running each other in the process, they rushed through the gardens taking note that the serene environment had hardly been touched by the storm beyond crackled glasses and overturned pots. Squall and Cloud took the lead as they came up to the gates, the guards took notice of their approach and stepped aside opening the doors as they went. "Thanks guys!" Yuffie cried over her shoulder.

* * *

The hall entrance was in crowded with people, most of them were sitting on the stairs and others were standing off to the sides or in front of the fountain. The five teenagers shot each other wary glances; there were a lot of people they recognized from the lift before they got on. Squall's eyes locked on the figures moving about on the second floor, they wore white coats and yellow ties stuffed underneath their bale blue vests. Next to the group of white coats he spotted Rinoa and Julia Heartilly hanging on her husband's - General Caraway - arm looking just as stunning as Rinoa in her red wine colored dress that complemented her figure well. Rinoa wore a more simple dress that stopped just past her knees, it was a plain sky blue color that was quite easy on the eyes, with spaghetti straps that brought much focus to her collar bone and the ring hanging upon a silver chain that laid against her chest. Her hair was done up so that the ends came in around her neck almost curling upon themselves. Squall felt just a little guilty about looking at her in a manner he hoped wasn't rude (or too admiring), his breath hitched when her eyes met his. Her placid expression melted, she rushed over to the railing and waved excitedly to him. He was glad she reframed from shouting his name as she moved away from her family. She hurried down the twisting stairway as fast as her heels would allow her. 

Squall dared to glance upward at the Heartilly's, Julia sent a welcoming smile in his direction while Caraway regarded him with steely eyes. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs Rinoa took on a more controlled pace across the floor. Aerith and Tifa nodded in her direction whilst admiring the fancy dress she wore, Yuffie and Cloud were more reserved in their admiration of her attire; instead they nodded in her direction -- Yuffie more or less waved excitedly. Squall was caught off guard by the sudden hug Rinoa pulled him into; he shot a look toward Cloud who simply raised an eyebrow at the hefty show of affection toward his friend, though Rinoa was never known for being modest around her friends less the situation called for it. _. . . And the situation calls for it,_ Cloud thought grimly upon hearing a curse from the general. Squall pulled away from Rinoa as he cleared his throat in an awkward manner. "I'm glad your here Squall, I was really worried about you last night," Rinoa breathed. Squall blinked rapidly as he turned his attention toward Aerith, the oldest of the females gave him a knowing look but said nothing. He turned back to Rinoa with the best smile he could muster against his chapped lips. He clasped her hand in his. "I'm fine, everyone's fine. Have you seen Laguna?" He inquired, letting his eyes wander the environment.

Rinoa shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, I thought I saw him a little while ago," Rinoa answered. She gave his hand a squeeze which caused him to step back a little, he removed his hand from hers and shoved his hands into his pants. Aerith closed the gap between herself and Rinoa before embracing the younger woman with a hug. She pulled away from her friend to examine the unusually stoic expression she now wore. "Have you seen the thing that caused that storm last night?" Aerith inquired. Rinoa shook her head slowly. Since she was with the Leonharts during the storm she didn't know what kind of damage was caused the rest of Radiant Garden while she was absent. When her father came to pick her up and brought her home, she was fairly surprised to find that hardly any of 'falling stars' had touched her neighborhood on the one adjacent to that. She did, however, notice that her mother was behaved rather unlike herself. Julia was more guarded and looked as if she was suffering from the aftermath of a horrible nightmare.

"No one will tell me anything. Father is planning to meet Ansem the Great as we speak. They say he is in meeting with a very important ambassador. We're just waiting for them to arrive. I'm more or less here to look presentable before my peers. I'd rather like to discuss this falling star Squall has found," Rinoa concluded. Cloud coughed gruffly raising his hand to show to Rinoa his _and_ Squall's 'star' had been combined, Rinoa walked over to the tall blonde to examine the object clamped between his index finger and thumb.

"This is yours?" She inquired, a sparkle in her eyes.

"No. It's mine and Squall's. Yuffie put them together, like a puzzle piece almost," Cloud answered bluntly.

Yuffie's cringe went unnoticed by the others. She scratched the back of her neck as she stepped behind Tifa. The long haired teen sent a sympathetic smile in the youngest direction. Rinoa nodded in a sort of apologetic way she reached up to take the combined star from his possession. Cloud it placed in her hand, Rinoa admired the colorful 'star' in her hand before a voice called up to her. She looked up toward the balcony to find her mother beckoning her to her side. Rinoa sighed with dismay. "I have to go. I'll try to see you later," Rinoa gave a short curtsy before heading back up the stairs to her parents. Tifa folded her arms across her chest as she, like the others, watched Rinoa hurry up the stairs back to her parent's side. She turned her attention to Cloud who kept his gaze down on the floor; The unusually mucky atmosphere had returned now that Rinoa had left, Tifa wasn't sure how long she could hope that Cloud or Squall's attitudes wouldn't kill what little morale was left between them before it ruined the moods of everyone else.

Clapping her hands together she moved toward with a controlled smile on her face. "Why don't we go see what else is going on in the castle?" She suggested. The others nodded in agreement, Tifa look the lead as they made their way across the floor careful not to bump into anyone as they across the smooth marble floor, Squall tried his best not to bump into Yuffie who was currently humming a strange song, she skipped across the ground in front of him with her arms pumping in the air excitedly. Every now and again she would utter a jumbled mess of words that gave Squall the impression she didn't know the lyrics, with a swift hand to the head he silenced the jumpy teenager.

"Ouch!" Yuffie turned to face him, she was now walking backward trying her best not to trip over her own feet. "Why'd you do that?!" Squall was tempted not to answer her, to leave her steaming in her own anger just to see her squirm. He had no problem with Yuffie most of the time, she was sweet kid be around when she wasn't so hyper, but lately she was becoming more of an irritant than usual. It made Squall wonder why he even considered Yuffie as one of his friends. As he opened his mouth to answer Yuffie's unusually clean hand left her side and silenced him. "I don't even wanna hear it . . . jerk," Yuffie kicked his leg as it came toward her. Squall stumbled as he refused to bend over to message the pain out his shin. Yuffie ran ahead of him, she fell into stride with Tifa. Squall growled through his sigh, his face burned with mild embarrassment, next time he would just tell her to shut up. Cloud came up beside him wearing a small grin, Squall heaved a heavy sigh out of his lungs, he wasn't sure he wanted to talk to Cloud. "You should've seen that coming," Cloud stated, the amusement evident in his voice. Squall's head titled to the side while he rolled his eyes. "I did -- that was deliberate," Squall grumbled.

"Yeah, sure it was," Cloud chuckled as he moved ahead of his friend to join the others. Squall hung in the back wanting to be left alone for a while, his mind was still reeling from the nightmare he had last night. What was Ellone doing in his dream? Pinching the bridge of his nose he proceeded to allow his eyes to wander the halls he traveled through. Squall turned his attention back to the others who had moved far ahead of him while he was lost in thought. As he picked up his pace he spotted a pair of yellow eyes staring at him at the end of the hall --- where his friends were supposed to be. Squall felt his heart rate rise and his body grow cold. The yellow eyed creature's antenna twitched upon noticing the lankly young man, without a second's moment he melted into the ground and moved rapidly toward Squall. Leonhart searched for a way to escape, everywhere around him was enveloped in darkness, nevertheless anywhere in the darkness --than where he was --- was better standing still. Squall jumped toward the left --- straight into the wall of the hall. Stunned and completely unsure of what happened, Squall pulled himself off the ground with a quiet groan.

"Squall! --- Squall, are you all right?" Tifa's voice brought the man out of his dazed stupor long enough to gather some of his wits. He looked up at the raven haired girl with bewilderment when she extended her hand. Grudgingly he grasped it and allowed her to help him in standing up. He gripped his shoulder in disdain -- what the hell had that been? Squall refocused his attention on Tifa, the young woman watched him with unmasked concern --- but her eyes also seemed to look past him. "I'm fine Tifa, I think I just blacked out for a second is all," Squall answered slowly. He followed Tifa's line of sight and felt his breath hitch in his throat at the sight of open doorway where the wall he had crashed into used to be. From what could be seen inside it was no more than a room full of wasted space with another door at the end of it. "Squall what did you do?" Tifa inquired quietly, unaware Cloud and the others had joined behind her. Squall shook his head in uncertainty, he lowered his gaze on his arm where Tifa's hand taken residence upon it, he focused his gaze on Tifa with suspicion. Tifa didn't seem to notice, she moved past him toward the doorway, she extended her hand toward the open space and was even more surprised when she was met with just that . . . space.

This doorway was no illusion of the mind, it was real. She turned to meet Squall's clammy expression, he seemed highly uneasy at the sight of the door. Grabbing his hand she pulled him inside the room. Squall felt his heart skip several beats, he did not fight when he was pulled inside the room along with Tifa. "What is this place?" Cloud Strife murmured in awe. The spiky haired blonde regarded Squall as he moved a head. Squall's face was an image of pure fear for but a moment before it was replaced with an impassive expression. Cloud sighed inwardly regarding Tifa's hand which gripped Squall with such a passion it was hard not to feel slight resentment towards his friend. Yuffie jogged over to the door before everyone else practically leaping out her oversized shoes. "What do you think is behind here!?" She proclaimed excitedly.

Aerith came up from behind the others with her hands clasped in front of her lying against her abdomen. She regarded the doorway with less than trusting eyes, however. "This was, _is_, probably used for an escape route for Ansem and the people who live here. I'm sure of it, why else would be it hidden?" Aerith insisted with firmness. Yuffie crossed her arms in objection, an escape route for the castle's civilians made a boring kind of sense, took out all the mystery. "I dunno, maybe they _are_ hiding something!" Yuffie proclaimed grabbing hold of the door knob.

The foursome had no time to object to Yuffie's opening the door, they could only watch as the youngest of their group stepped through the cracked door without a second thought. No breath dare escape their mouths as they waited for Yuffie to return from the void behind the door, their limbs ached with plead to move again. Squall's throat felt seriously constricted until Yuffie's round head peered from behind the door, her brown eyes wide with excitement. Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith let out sighs of relief in unison.

Squall still could not shake the uneasy feeling that gripped his heart. "You guys have to see this!" She whispered in a hiss. They followed after Yuffie when she vanished behind the door once more. Squall fell to the rear of the group once again, he exhaled heavily though the nagging fear did not leave him. He moved forward quickly rejoining the group to avoid suspicion for the umpteenth time that day. They moved through the door in a single file, their eyes wandering the world before them. Instead of standing in a room, they stood inside the entrance of a cave, a dank one at that.

The air was surprisingly cool in contrast to the warm and friendly atmosphere outside, the strange florescent blue glow that emitted from above, only just illuminated the area they stood in and ahead laid a world enshrouded in darkness. Aerith surveyed the head in utter surprise, she hadn't been expecting a place like this to be inside the castle. "I've got a bad feeling about this…," Squall muttered, hoping his friends would decide to leave the cave. Cloud regarded his friend with wary eyes, ever since the house Squall had been on edge, jumping at every little thing or rubbing his chest whenever he thought no one was looking.

Maybe their conversation from yesterday bothered Squall more than he let on, but Cloud worry about that. The person he had seen in the darkness last night, appeared in his dreams as well, accusing Cloud of bearing a tainted soul. "_You hide behind the façade of trust, but you will betray them sooner than you know,"_ The voice said to him. Cloud shuddered inwardly at the memory of metallic blue eyes, void of everything save the promise of despair and darkness. "Your too pessimistic, Squall. I doubt anything will happen," Cloud said.

The iciness in his tone did go unnoticed by Squall, he watched Cloud stride away from the cool stone wall joining up with the others. Squall considered leaving the others on their own, but his better judgment told him otherwise. Resigned, Squall swallowed against his fears and rushed after the others, paying no heed to the doorway which had disappeared from existence.

* * *

Rinoa's fingers played idly with her necklace as she fidgeted in her chair, watching her parents engage in conversation with their strange new visitor while they waited for Ansem to emerge from his study. He was the standard humanoid; Round face, a nose reminiscent of a mouse, complimented by the two huge ears resting atop his head and the skinny tail wagging lazily behind him. He wore a strange blue, black, and red attire revealed only partly by the jacket that rested on his shoulders. His name was Mickey Mouse (or King Mickey in his world), he had come a long way to see Ansem for some reason she did not get to overhear. 

She was beginning to wish she gone with Squall and the others instead of playing the obedient daughter today. Her eyes wandered over to the painting the young man and woman standing on the balcony staring up at the shooting star, raising an eyebrow in question. There was something different about it; The woman was a red evening dress instead of a casual blue one, and the man wore a strange outfit and his hair length grew past his shoulder blades. They stood closer to each other, the woman's head resting on the man's shoulder, their right and left hands intertwined. Her brow furrowed at the black rose pattern on the dress and looked over to her mother.

Julia was wearing the same dress, Rinoa's eyes widened considerably. Julia noticed her daughter's perplexed expression, moving away from her husband's side she approached her daughter. "Bored, sweetheart?" She inquired. Rinoa blinked warily up at her mother, she nodded numbly still fiddling with her necklace. Julia caressed her daughter's face with a knowing smile, Rinoa lowered her gaze and focused on the ends of her heels. "Why don't you go find your friends? We'll be fine here on our own," Julia said.

Rinoa's head shot up quicker than she had intended it to, she was unable to hide the relief in her face. Julia reframed from laughing and gestured toward the door at the end of the hall. "I'll see you at home," Julia said as her daughter hoisted herself out of the chair and ran down the hall. Rinoa turned to her mother and gave a short nod before vanishing through the door. Julia's smile faded, her eyes wandered over to the painting in question and sighed. _Laguna…_ Rising up from her crouched position she joined her husband's side once again.

King Mickey glanced towards the study door as it opened, Ansem the Wise stepped out into the hall with a sigh, his student Xehanort, brushed past him storming down the hall without so much of a nod of respect to Julia or General Caraway. "You'll forgive my student's rudeness, please come inside," He said this all while looking at King Mickey, it was as if Julia and General Caraway weren't even there.

King Mickey ventured inside the oval study, Julia and Caraway following closely, Ansem closed the door softly and turned to his guests. "Thank you for seeing me, Ansem," Mickey began. "It was imperative that we meet now rather than later." Ansem reframed from stroking his beard in question as to what the small creature meant. "Whatever do you mean, my friend?" Ansem inquired curiously. Mickey suddenly looked apologetic. "I'm hear to talk about your research on the darkness inside the hearts of every being. I'm hear to ask you to stop," Mickey stated firmly. The words hadn't left King Mickey's mouth for a second and already Ansem felt the immense strength and majesty behind the words. _Stop his research? When he was so close to solving the mystery of the heart?_ His heart fluttered with panic and his mind reeled with suppressed anger at the very ideal of it.

* * *

_**(TBC)**_

* * *

**Authors Note:** Its been **_Two Years_** since I've updated last (2006). I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I've been hitting road blocks with this story for some time now. That and coming up with new ones, busying myself with them instead of this one. All while, trying to figure out how to continue it (mainly how to complete the flashback part of the story). I've finished my _Medium_ story months ago, so this fanfiction is something I'm quite determined to finish as well. If there are any errors, let me know. I'll do my best to correct them. 


End file.
